


Devil's Advocate

by Dramione84



Series: Devil's Advocate [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, F/M, Mystery, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-30
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-08-28 01:04:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 23,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8424598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dramione84/pseuds/Dramione84
Summary: Hermione Granger is always right, so when her testimony is deemed useless and Draco is locked away in Azkaban, she knows she has to fight for what is right. With the odd's stacked against her, and Theo at her side, will she be able to help set him free? Rated M for language. Summary and cover by xxDustNight88





	1. Prologue: April 2000

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome readers, new and old. The prompt for this story was from the ever wonderful xxDustNight88 who creates the most brilliant prompts for our group, Dramione FanFiction Forum and it's sister group, Hermione's Haven (both on FB) and has been a fantastic help with this. When I saw the prompt, a little bubble of an idea popped into my head and as I explained it to her, I thought hey, wouldn't it be fun to write this story backwards and she was as excited by the challenge as I was. The prompt words were: Devil's Advocate, Splinter, Antidote and "He told me I should wait for you here."
> 
> Now complete
> 
> P.S Insert disclaimer here. You know what belongs to JKR ;)

**Office of the Minister of Magic**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 10th April 2000**

**9:26am**

"He told me I should wait for you here," she murmured, rising from the sofa in the ante office of the Minister of Magic.

Theo rolled his eyes, glancing at Anthony Goldstein, undersecretary to the Minister of Magic, who simply shrugged before returning to his paperwork.

"Fine, but you would have been better off waiting for me at home, after all there is a reason why I am the one petitioning him, and not you," he sighed.

"I'll be fine so long as I don't have to talk to him, or look at him," she murmured, returning to the sofa, her gaze flickering everywhere except Theo.

"Granger, look at me," he instructed softly, waiting as her eyes found his. "Stay if you must, but really you should wait at home. We have a strong case...you know we do; we have been working on this for a long time. All we need now is the okay from the Minister, and then we can petition the courts. Then we can bring him home."

Hermione nodded, taking in a steadying breath as she willed the tears that pricked the corners of her eyes not to fall.

Theo took her petite hand and clasped it in his much larger one, giving it a gentle squeeze, his face stoic to anyone who glanced over at the pair, but his eyes conveying the deep concern he had for her. The gesture was small and short-lived before he stepped away from her, three quick strides taking him to the door of the office of the Minister of Magic.

Lifting his hand, Theo knocked firmly twice, before the door swung open and the Minister flashed him his most charming smile. "Hello, Nott. I must say I am looking forward to hearing this petition this morning." He took the paperwork from Theo, returning to his desk.

"Stella, bring Mr. Nott here a drink," he called to the young witch who sat at the small desk next to Anthony's, in the ante office. Her job title was 'Personal Assistant'; however, she was a pretty witch with a simple mind who was called upon for nothing more taxing than fetching and carrying, and making the Minister look good. Theo grimaced at the faux charm as he took the seat that the Minister was gesturing to.

"I was rather hoping Granger would be coming in to discuss the predicament of her boyfriend," he smirked, taking his own seat behind the oversized desk. Theo hid his discomfort behind his mask of stoicism.

"Despite what _The Prophet_ might write, you know there is nothing going on between my client and my colleague," he stated, watching as the corners of the Minister's mouth tightened. "And you well know he is my client, not Miss Granger's," he finished, careful not to inflame the Minister's temper.

Turning his attention to the paperwork before him, he listened as Theo began his speech, explaining the research that he and Hermione had been working tirelessly on for the last 18 months. The Minister nodded occasionally, his smirk slowly fading as he realised their case was solid. Finally, he shut the file before looking resolutely at Theo.

"Well, Mr Nott, you make a compelling case," he stated slowly before fixing his eyes on the lawyer. "You certainly do make a very good 'Devil's advocate'."

Theo fought hard to suppress the glare that threatened to form on his brow at the words.

He tapped his fingers against his chin thoughtfully, calculating his options. He wasn't a stupid man, despite outward appearances; however, he knew his rise to the highest office in the Wizarding world had been less about his mental acuity and more about his political prowess and charm.

Finally, he spoke. "Theo, I will be frank with you. I am not the youngest Minister of Magic for nought. I am aware that my rise to this office was more about the community wanting a pretty face as the post-war figurehead who will keep the Ministry coffers full, all while throwing excellent Gala's that stop people thinking about the bigger issues. So while I commend your efforts, I am not sure how well the community at large would feel about the Ministry releasing one of the most high profile former Death Eaters."

He paused, watching the frown that was slowly developing on Theo's forehead. "That said, I would be foolish not to admit that you are on your way to becoming a formidable lawyer, and Miss Granger a formidable woman, and it is clear to me that neither of you would let this matter rest. I, therefore, accept your proposal to petition the Wizengamot, not for his immediate release, but for the retrial of Draco Malfoy."

Stunned despite his earlier assurances to Hermione, he rose from his chair, buttoning his jacket before extending his hand to the Minister.

"Thank you, Minister McLaggen."

"Please, call me Cormac."

.


	2. March 2000

**Gallery Quay Penthouse Apartment**

**40 Lower Thames St,**

**London EC3R 6AG**

**Friday 10th March 2000**

Taking his wand from his pocket as he glanced up and down the hallway, he skillfully removed the charms before taking his keys out of his pocket to unlock the muggle lock on his apartment door.

"Granger," he called, placing his keys in the bowl on the sideboard in the atrium. Silence. Moving quietly into the main lounge, he placed his briefcase on the coffee table before making his way over to the long counter in the kitchen area. Setting the takeaway bags on the marble counter, he frowned at the labelled plates under the statis charms that he had left for her before he had left this morning. Once again she had forgotten to eat, it seemed. Reaching for a glass from the cupboard, he flicked the cold tap on. He watched as the cool liquid filled the tall glass before flicking the tap off and padding into the room that he had earmarked as his study when he moved in two years ago, but had slowly been turned into a library by his unwitting housemate.

Frowning, he glanced about the room, expecting to find her curled up in the arm chair, or in the window seat or at the desk, scribbling away frantically. Finding the room empty, he turned on his heel, pausing to look out the floor to ceiling expanse of glass that afforded him a stunning view of the Thames, wondering momentarily if she had taken herself to bed. Unlikely, he scoffed inwardly, as most evenings he found himself cradling her in his arms as he carried her to bed, exhausted. More often than not, she worked until she could stay awake no longer or took herself to bed after an argument with Theo about working herself into exhaustion.

A soft, muffled snore broke him from his reverie, and he turned his head towards the dinning room. Rarely did they use it, considering how they had no one in their lives to entertain and she had long ago drifted from her 'Golden Trio' circle of friends as they failed to understand her desire to pursue this. Granted, Harry had testified on Malfoy's behalf, but only because of Narcissa's lie to Voldemort. But Harry had believed in the Wizengamot's decision to sentence Malfoy to ten years in Azkaban as justice. Neither he nor Ron understood why she had thrown herself into this; much less her friendship with Theo.

Pushing the door open, he found her, head resting on her forearms, eyes closed. He frowned at the sight of his law books, Ministry law books, and her notes spread out all over the table, a quill tucked in her hair and a small ink blot on her petite finger. Stepping around the large table, he closed books and tidied up piles of parchment, half expecting her to wake at any moment and berate him for losing her place in the legal tomes or putting her papers in the wrong order. He figured that his own sanity was price enough to pay for ensuring that she took some time to rest although he vaguely wondered where he wand was, knowing her ability to cast unfortunate hexes his way.

Gently he took the papers lodged under her hands, scanning them to see what she had been working on today. He would be petitioning McLaggen exactly one month from today and for the most part their case was ready. Yet she was still working herself into the ground much to his dismay. He realised, belatedly, that the penmanship was not hers, yet he recognised it. With a sigh, he dropped into the chair next to her, unable to stop his inquisitive mind from taking in the words.

_My Dearest Hermione_

_You can have no idea as to how much your words uplift me. Every day here is torturous but it is you who gets me through. I long for the day when I can tell you how much it means to me that you and Theo believe in me. Am I foolish to hope that day will be soon?_

_All my love,_

_Draco._

_My Darling Draco_

_How I long to send you words of hope. How I long to be able to tell you that this nightmare is over, for both of us. You can have no clue, I am sure, as to the depth of my feelings. Theo, of course, has cautioned me against this, but how can I still my heart, Draco? My heart beats for you and only you. I long to be able to tell you, not in a letter I can never send you, but in words. But I fear that we will not succeed, despite our best endeavours._

_Yours,_

_Hermione._

_My Dearest Hermione_

_Your letters bring me warmth but I try not to hope. I know you of all people understand why. Theo wrote me last week to update me. You are the bravest person I know, Hermione, and thinking of you is what get's me through this._

_All my love,_

_Draco_

Another soft snore slipped from her lips, causing him to glance over the page to watch her. Her curls framed her face beautifully, her sleeping features peaceful in a stark contrast to her conscious self. He hated seeing what this was doing to her but he alone understood her need. Draco wasn't just a client to him, he was like a brother. Which made Hermione Granger something of a sister to Theo. He mused ironically that his _Daddy Dearest_ must be spinning in his grave to know that he felt brotherly concern for the woman portrayed during the war as the 'Mudblood Whore of the Boy Who Lived'.

Reaching out, he touched a hand to her shoulder gently, as he placed the letters back on the table. "Granger," his words soft as he attempted to wake her. "Granger," he tried again, his tone slightly firmer.

"Humm?" She responded, rousing slightly, her eyelids fluttering.

"Granger."

"Oh, hi Theo," she murmured, lifting her head, stretching.

"You didn't eat today," his words more statement than question.

Hermione looked at her watch, a present from Harry when she graduated Hogwarts. "I didn't realise the time."

"I brought home chinese," he told her, squeezing her shoulder as he rose, handing her the glass of water. She took it with a grateful smile, the cool libation soothing her parched throat. Gathering the papers, she tucked the letters away as Theo headed out to the kitchen area to plate up their food, tossing the uneaten food in the trash.

"Sorry," she murmured as she slipped onto one of the stools at the counter.

Theo shrugged. "I just want you to eat something, Hermione. You won't do yourself any favours by working yourself this hard," Theo sighed.

Hermione chewed on her lip before responding. "We have one month left before we must present this to McLaggen. I just don't want him to find any reason to say no." She sighed as Theo pushed her plate in front of her.

"He won't."

"How can you be so sure?" she asked, her eyes searching his as a smirk formed on his face.

"I've tried saying no to you. It's entirely not possible."

.

* * *

A/N: Much love as ever, to my beautiful Beta, xxDustNight88 :) Thanks everyone who has reviewed so far!


	3. February 2000

**Gallery Quay Penthouse Apartment**

**40 Lower Thames St,**

**London EC3R 6AG**

**Friday 11th February 2000**

**8:58pm**

"Did you bring me the books I asked for?" She asked, not looking up from the page as she scribbled furiously. He sighed as he crossed the room, handing her the four legal tomes she had requested, noting how tired she looked. Lines were appearing on her face, creasing her forehead, making her look older than her 19 years. He supposed he did too, glancing up at the mirror above the fireplace, noticing for the first time his own haggard features.

"You're going to get me fired," he groused, running a hand through his tousled locks as he dropped heavily into the couch, shoving Crookshanks to one side. "By the way, I didn't know I had a sofa in my study," he quirked an eyebrow at her as she glanced up sheepishly. "It's not always comfortable reading at the desk," she muttered as her cheeks flushed crimson.

Theo's eyebrow raised a little higher as he pointed to the armchair next to the fireplace.

"That's your chair," she mumbled quickly, returning her gaze to her notes. "You know I like that couch," she finished by way of explanation.

"I like that couch too. I liked it even better in the lounge," he complained, his tone mildly scolding.

"It's emerald green leather!" She huffed, stilling her quill once more. "I thought you would be more at home with it in here, reminiscent of the Slytherin common room!"

Theo smirked, crossing his right ankle over his left knee. "If that's the case then I have to wonder why you like it so much, oh Gryffindor Princess."

Hermione fixed him with a stern glare. "Fine. Well I know what to do then," she spat, grabbing her wand from the desk.

Theo's face fell "Granger!" He cautioned, "Don't…"

A look of triumph spread across her face as the decor of the room changed to resemble the Gryffindor common room.

Jumping up from the couch he thundered, "Wench! You switch it back right now!"

"The couch stays?" she questioned, sweetness dripping from her faux innocent tone.

Theo glared defiantly.

"Oh well," she sang, picking up her quill.

"Fine," he huffed, as he glared at the plush scarlett sofa with matching throw cushions.

"Fine?" Hermione questioned, a small smirk ghosting her lips as she scanned the text open in front of her.

"The couch stays," he grumbled, waiting for her to switch it back before sitting down.

"I knew you would come around to my way of thinking," she replied.

.

"I've made a list of books," she began, handing him the parchment as she sat down next to him.

"Of course you have," he frowned, as he scanned the list. "Hermione, I can't get these for you." He looked up at her, holding her gaze. "You know I would, but if I remove these I will certainly get fired, and then Draco will need to find a new lawyer."

Hermione sighed. "I know it will be tricky…"

"Tricky?" He scoffed, "You ask the impossible." He pointed to the list. "There is only one copy of this book in the Ministry Library and it's never allowed out of the librarian's sight while in use. This one is in McLaggen's office…"

"Well I doubt he even knows, much less has ever bothered to read it," she quipped.

"Even so, I can't exactly go around removing books as is your want. It's half the reason you no longer have access," his words escaping his lips before his brain could step in and halt them. He watched her flinch. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he pulled her into his shoulder.

"Below the belt, Nott," she whispered as silent tears dampened his oxford shirt.

"I know, love, I'm sorry."

.

He finished the post-dinner clean up, musing to himself how doing so the Muggle way could be quite cathartic after a long day at work. The kettle beside him flicked off signalling its readiness. Theo opened the cupboard with one hand, reaching up for her favourite teacup while he grabbed her teabags with the other. Making her tea was like a reflex, as he selected the right one for her mood without giving it a second thought. He poured the water carefully onto the bag, stirring it three times counter-clockwise with the spoon before taking a lemon and cutting off a slice and sliding it into the cup. He stirred the tea three more times, clockwise, before removing the teabag and dumping it in the trash as he headed back to the study. Frowning, he placed the cup on the desk and moved over to the couch. Leaning down, he took the book that had fallen across her face from her as he silently marvelled how she could sleep like that. With a small sigh, he pulled her gently into his arms, cradling her close as he carried her into her room, placing her in the middle of the bed. Pulling his wand from his pocket, he gave it a flick causing her day clothes to be swapped with her favourite pyjamas, and then flicked it again to cover her with the duvet. Leaning down, he planted a kiss to her forehead before slipping quietly out of the room.

.

Settling into the desk, he took up a fresh piece of parchment, chewing on his quill thoughtfully as he wondered if there was a way to get access to the books she had requested. Wizarding laws could be tricky, and although he had finished his year long internship, he would spend at least the next ten years studying before he finished his legal training. This was his first case, and he knew he was taking a massive risk even presenting the idea to the Minister of Magic, but it would be worth it if he could secure the release of the man he thought of as his brother. Theo's mother had died in childbirth, leaving him to be raised by his father who died just one month after beginning a life sentence in Azkaban. Draco and Hermione were all the family he had left now. He would do anything for either of them, but this task, procuring the texts on her list, seemed impossible.

The more he considered it, he felt he only had two options. He could either contact his legal training supervisor, Percy Weasley, or he could contact Undersecretary Goldstein. Neither option seemed like the best. Contacting Weasley was the least preferable for two reasons. The first was because Theo was on thin ice with his supervisor and Hermione herself had already been suspended. The second was because he was a Weasley. Theo did not relish the idea of going to a Weasley full stop, but it was even less an option given the state of Hermione's relationship with the family. That really left him only with one option. While Weasley was aware of Theo's case, he had yet to raise it with the Minister and by default the Undersecretary. Once he did so, he would be forced to petition the Minister within 12 weeks or drop the case altogether. Hermione knew this, of course, when she drew up the list.

Leaning back in his chair, he wondered if they were ready. Then again, he wondered, would he ever feel like they were ready? He would only have one shot at this and his career depended on the outcome. Moreover, his family depended on the outcome. Sighing he penned the letter, sealing it with his wax embossed crest. They had no choice now; 15 months of work would be over in less than 12 weeks. He only hoped he had made the right choice.

.


	4. January 2000

**Office of Percy Weasley**

**Investigations Department**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 10th January 2000**

**9:54am**

Percy rubbed his forehead as he closed the file. He sat scrutinising Theo for several long minutes before clearing his throat. "You need to make a decision, Nott. This cannot continue. Your partner has already been suspended. Do you want to run the risk of the same fate befalling you?"

Theo watched as Percy sat back, his taut smile masking his inward sneer as he pursed his lips. His hands were palm to palm, as he brought them up, his fingertips touching to the bow of his lip. Percy Weasley, as far as Theo, was concerned always had been, and no doubt was sure to remain, a conceited prick. And not just because he was a Weasley. The fact that he was his boss nauseated him immensely as he watched him bait his trap, almost willing Theo to lose his temper, thus falling into it.

"I have worked within the parameters you set for me, Sir." His measured tone masking his displeasure at the thinly veiled threat.

"But you are also talking about freeing one of the most high profile Death Eaters…"

"I am simply asking for the courts to look again at the testimony given…" Theo cut him off.

"By your partner. Your _suspended_ partner." Percy sneered, his eyebrow raising.

Taking a deep breath, Theo continued. "She wasn't suspended because of incompetency"

"No, she was suspended because she believes that she, Hermione Granger, is always right. I always knew her passionate side would get her into trouble one day," he muttered, pushing the file towards Theo. "Fine, you may continue with this but I want updates, Nott. _Regular_ updates," he emphasised, dismissing him from his office.

Theo nodded curtly before striding out of Percy's office. He rolled his eyes as he noticed Hermione sat on the sofa in the ante office, flipping the pages of Witch Weekly impatiently, paying no attention to the articles inside. Leaning over, he grabbed her by her elbow, firmly lifting her out of the sofa and marching her out into the corridor. Startled by the action, she huffed at the escort before snatching her arm away, glaring at him.

"Granger, seriously? You are already suspended. Are you trying to get me fired?" he huffed, matching her glare with one of his own.

"Do _not_ manhandle me like that again," she hissed back, her piercing eyes boring like lasers into his skull.

"Answer the question!" he spat back, shoving her into an alcove as two aurors marched by on their way to start their shift. Hermione rolled her eyes, "Oh for Merlin's sake, Theodore, don't be so dramatic, I have a visitors pass," she practically growled, shoving the pass under his nose.

"Fine, so you have a pass, but I just had to go visit your darling ex-boyfriend's egotistical scrotum of an older brother," he spat, words laced with derision.

"Again, with the dramatics," she huffed, as she forced her way out of the alcove, brushing down her navy suit and work robes. "And can I help who your boss is?" she threw him a sideways glare.

Theo rubbed his forehead as he groaned. "Granger, you are like a splinter in my thumb. Except splinters are less frustrating."

"I love you too, dear," she returned, smirking at him. "Now tell me what Percy said."

"I already did; he threatened to sack me."

Hermione's eyes went wide. "Seriously?"

Sighing, Theo leaned heavily against the highly polished tiled wall. "Not in as many words, no. But that was the general idea."

He watched as she furrowed her brow. "So what now?"

Smirking, he pushed himself away from the wall. "Now we take a little walk down to the atrium and you floo on home because Weasle-bee has me on a rather tight leash, and you cannot keep coming down here and accosting me while I am trying to work."

Hermione snorted. "Accosting you? Hardly."

.

**Gallery Quay Penthouse Apartment**

**40 Lower Thames St,**

**London EC3R 6AG**

**Monday 10th January 2000**

**18:48pm**

Smoothing her fingers over the scratchy penmanship, she thought she could almost feel desperation coming off the page as she read the words again.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you had a pleasant Christmas. Of course, it was just another day here. Theo tells me you didn't go to 'The Burrow' again this year. I know he would have looked after you. Christmas has always been a hard time for me. One day, I hope to explain why. I cannot explain the longing I feel to see you, but I want you to know that I do, Hermione, I long to see you. To tell you things that I cannot tell you in these letters. Let me tell you this though: you are the antidote to my pain._

_Yours,_

_Draco._

Hearing Theo come in, she shoved the letter into the buff folder under her notepad and took up her quill, chewing on it thoughtfully, as she scanned the legal text in front of her. Theo popped his head round the door. "You might want to try unpacking some boxes. I cannot actually get to the oven."

"Since when do you cook?" she scowled, as she turned to face him.

"I might cook if I could get to the oven!" he retorted "Instead we have to subsist off the menu of The Chinese Canteen, Waterloo Road. I swear Granger, I am getting sick of Kung Pow Chicken," he called as he headed out to the kitchen area.

Hermione narrowed her eyes, confusion sweeping across her face. "So order something else then!"

Stepping back into the study, he quirked a brow at her. "You are not eating in here, young lady."

"Humm," she replied, scribbling furiously on her notepad.

"Granger," he cautioned.

"Not hungry, I will grab some in a bit," she murmured.

Theo stepped forward, placing a hand on her shoulder. "Take a break. Come and have some food," he coaxed gently.

Sighing, she put her quill down, padding out to the kitchen area behind him. Rummaging around the box imaginatively labeled 'Kitchen' she pulled out her favourite teacup, a present from McGonagall. She smiled, before placing it on the counter, and rummaging around the box again until she pulled out a dark wood square box and another, much larger, rectangular 19th century walnut box. A mischievous grin ghosted her lips as she looked over at a thoroughly confused Theo.

"What's with the potions caddy?" he asked, his curiosity piquing.

"You are here to learn a subtle science and exact art." She intoned, channeling her memory of her first potions lesson with Snape. "As there is little foolish wand-waving here, many of you will hardly believe this is magic. I don't expect you will really understand the beauty of the softly simmering cauldron with its shimmering fumes, the delicate power of liquids that creep through human veins, bewitching the mind, ensnaring the senses. . . I can teach you how to bottle fame, brew glory, even stopper death — if you aren't as big a bunch of dunderheads as I usually have to teach how to make tea!"

Theo mused quietly to himself, considering Potter and Weasel to be likely candidates for the aforementioned dunderheads.

.

* * *

**A/N: Hermione quotes Snape: Quote taken from the text of 'Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone', JK Rowling, Bloomsbury Press.**


	5. December 1999

**Nott Manor**

**Saturday 24th December 1999**

**6:53pm**

**.**

"Are you sure?" Theo asked her, taking her feet in his hands as he settled into the couch next to her.

Hermione nodded, her eyes fixed on the book, although Theo must have realised by now it was ages since she last turned over a page.

"We can floo there tomorrow if you want," he suggested carefully as he started to rub the soles of her feet through her thick bed-socks.

Hermione shook her head. This would be the second year she did not go to _'The Burrow'_ for Christmas, but it was for the best, she considered. She didn't want to think about the last time she had exchanged words with Ron. Or see Percy.

Theo opened his mouth to speak, but Hermione cut him off. "I sent him a letter."

"Draco?" he asked, trying to sound neither too surprised nor too in-the-know. He knew, of course, that they had been exchanging letters for some time and she no doubt knew he knew, but neither of them spoke of it. It was as though to do so would make it more real thus causing Hermione to confront her feelings; something she was not ready to do. Certainly not after the upheaval that had taken place in her life in the run up to the Christmas break.

Hermione nodded, her grip on the book tightening as she waited for his reaction.

"Did you update him on the case?" Theo asked, carefully pressing forward as he massaged her feet.

"No, I thought I would leave the updates to you, since you are now his only advocate," she muttered.

Theo scoffed, "Hardly."

"It is what it is," Hermione stated, giving up the ruse and chucking the book on the coffee table with a sigh.

"Granger, look at me," Theo murmured, reaching out to turn her chin to face him. "Just because Percy-The-Prick decided to live up to his name, doesn't mean you have to give up."

Hermione sighed before nodding her head slightly.

"Did you tell him what happened?" Theo asked gently, holding her gaze.

Hermione chewed her lip for a moment. "Yes."

"All of it?"

"Most of it."

Theo nodded, before turning his attention back to her feet.

"How did your first therapy session go?" he asked her quietly.

"Fine," she replied, her tone telling him to change the subject.

"By the way, must you slouch around Nott Manor in a number 7 shirt?"

Hermione chuckled, before prodding him in the side with her foot. "It's not like it actually _says_ POTTER on the back."

Theo grabbed her foot once more, tightening the grip.

"Surely if you're going to slouch around here in a Quidditch shirt it should be the number 3 Slytherin shirt?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow at her.

Hermione blushed furiously but said nothing.

.

* * *

**Nott Manor**

**Monday 26th December 1999**

**11:26am**

.

Sipping tea, he watched her carefully from where he sat in the wingback chair next to the fire. She had spent every day of the Christmas break in the Manor library reading. Hardly surprising really, this was Hermione Granger after all.

"Stop watching me, Nott," Hermione grouched, turning over her page.

"I wasn't watching, I was thinking."

Slowly she turned her head towards him, narrowing her eyes. "What?"

Theo cleared his throat. "What do you plan on doing after the break?"

Hermione said nothing as she returned her attention to her book.

"Well?"

Slamming the book shut, she spun round, planting her feet on the floor, glaring across the room at him. It was the fastest he had seen her move since they had arrived at the Manor a month ago.

"What would you have me say?" she hissed, throwing her hands in the air theatrically. "I know, I shall owl Narcissa Malfoy and ask her if I can come to tea once the break is over and you go back to work. I can spend my time learning how to throw society parties. I am _sure_ the Lady Malfoy will love that idea, and we can have tea and biscuits and just laugh and laugh about how I completely _fucked up_ and her son is going to spend the next 10 years in Azkaban. If he is lucky, and they remember to release him and not leave him there to rot."

Even Hermione thought she sounded hysterical as she sucked in a breath.

"Are you done?" Theo drawled.

"Fuck you, Nott,," Hermione spat, grabbing her book and making to leave the room.

"Granger!" Theo roared, stopping her in her tracks. Slowly, she turned around, her eyes ablaze.

For a moment neither spoke.

Finally, Theo sighed. "I know it's hard. But you have to stop beating yourself up about this. You didn't fuck up."

"That's not how Percy sees it," she muttered.

"Percy is a prick," Theo stated, matter of factly. "You let the case get to you, but that's understandable. This is personal. To _both_ of us. Not every case will be like _this_ ," he emphasised.

Theo put his tea down, standing up. He crossed the room and took Hermione's hand in his own, noticing for the first time how thin and tired she looked. "When the break is over, I have to go back to London."

Hermione nodded, tears pricking the corners of her eyes. She knew she couldn't stay at the Manor indefinitely, but being close to Theo made her feel closer to Draco somehow. It was like how it used to be when she went to _'The Burrow'_ when they were all younger. Somehow along the way, though, she had lost that sense of family and belonging. Yet, somehow, she'd found that same sense of familiar comfort with Theo, someone she'd never even expected to like, let alone rely on.

He tucked a loose curl behind her ear. "When I go back to London, would you like to come with me?"

"Oh yeah, sure. Never mind the fact that I got fired," Hermione grouched.

"Suspended," he corrected, a smile ghosting his lips.

"Same difference."

"Semantics. That's not what I am asking though. I am asking my surrogate sister if she would like to move into my apartment."

"Why?"

"Because despite the attire and the attitude, you need someone to take care of you."

Hermione rolled her eyes, opening her mouth to complain. but Theo silenced her with a finger pressed to her lips. "Because I need a research assistant."

Hermione paused for a moment, considering the statement. "Well, that I can believe." She smiled.

.


	6. November 1999

**Specialist Employment Tribunal**

**Courtroom A**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Tuesday 23rd November 1999**

**10:27am**

Hermione fidgeted in her seat as she watched the panel shuffling their papers and discussing quietly between themselves. She had been sat at a desk in the centre of the airless courtroom for almost an hour, feeling the sweat pooling in the small of her back. She was nervous and she hated it. Glancing to her left she saw Theo sitting in the gallery. Tribunals took place in closed courts, thankfully, so no press were present but it did mean that her support was limited to her partner, Theo. A cough drew her from her reverie and she turned to see McLaggen smirking at her, his expression dripping with a level of sly disdain that made her stomach turn.

"Miss Granger," he drawled. "We have convened this panel to discuss recent events that have occurred. Your supervisor, Mr. Weasley, is rather concerned about your state of mind of late and your ability to carry out your role." He gestured to Percy who nodded, his stare fixed on McLaggen as he spoke.

"We will be taking testimony from witnesses of these recent events, from your partner, Mr Nott and from people who are able to testify as to your character and state of mind. With that in mind, I would like to call our first witness." His eyes drifted to the clerk who stood next to the double doors of the courtroom. The clerk nodded, turning to open the door. Hermione turned in her seat to see who was being summoned. She drew in a breath as she saw the distinctive dark haired wizard enter, his hands smoothing down the lapels of his muggle jacket as he strode in. He was nervous, that much she could tell, but he refused to glance her way as he took his place at the table in the middle of the room facing the panel. From where Hermione sat, the panel were diagonally opposite her with Harry to her right, making it harder to catch his eye or read his expression as he spoke.

He cleared his throat as McLaggen smiled. Hermione groaned inwardly. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Corridor outside courtroom A**

**Tuesday 23rd November 1999**

**11:47am**

Hermione took a sip of the cool liquid, her fingers trembling nervously as they held onto the plastic cup. Beside her Theo filled his own cup from the water fountain.

"Did you know?" she asked quietly, glancing down the corridor to see Harry and Ron talking quietly, heads bowed close together.

Theo sighed. "No, but are you surprised?"

"No "

"Neither am I," Theo replied as he turned towards her, careful not to be overheard. "That stuff….about your parents….." his voice trailed off. Hermione turned to him, knowing what he was trying to ask.

"No, I wasn't expecting him to use that against me, no. But I can see what he was getting at. I don't always consider other people when I get an idea into my head."

Theo snorted, "And Potter doesn't?"

Hermione shrugged. "He's not the one whose job's on the line"

"Will he ever be? He's the bloody 'Chosen One', " Theo spat, crushing his cup before throwing it in the bin and stalking back into the courtroom.

* * *

**Specialist Employment Tribunal**

**Courtroom A**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Tuesday 23rd November 1999**

**14:56pm**

"And in your opinion, Mr. Weasley, do you think Miss Granger is fit to carry out her role?" McLaggen asked, his eyes not leaving the page on which he made his notes.

Percy straightened his back, his eyes focused on the panel. "No. Her behaviour has demonstrated that she is not competent to carry out her role. She is fixated on one sole case to the detriment of her continued learning; she refuses to take on board any criticism; she refuses to cooperate with interdepartmental strategies, and she refuses to work with anyone with the exception of Mr. Nott. She is passionate, which had been seen as an asset; however, she has demonstrated that her passion for this case has become an obsession. She is not a team player and I cannot see how she can be rehabilitated within our procedures in order to be a Ministry employee in good standing.

Theo winced at his words, stealing a glance at Hermione, who he could tell was struggling to maintain her composure. His words had stung her. Partly because she believed them, to an extent, but mostly because he was a Weasley. Someone she had considered to be somewhat of a brother to her at one point in her life.

A young witch to the left of McLaggen whispered something to him, causing him to snort and nod curtly before turning back to Percy.

"Mr. Weasley, thank you for your testimony." He turned to Hermione. "Miss Granger, we will now take some time to discuss what we have heard here today. Would you please step outside? The clerk will call you back in when we have reached a decision.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Corridor outside courtroom A**

**Tuesday 23rd November 1999**

**15:13pm**

Hermione paced up and down the corridor as Theo approached her. He reached out for her, taking her in his arms. "Hey," he whispered as he felt his shirt dampen with her tears.

Specialist Employment Tribunal

Courtroom A

Ministry of Magic

23rd November 1999

17:06pm

She settled into her chair, smoothing down her skirt with her trembling hands as the panel shuffled back into the room silently. She glanced over at Theo who gave her a small nod before she turned back, straightening her back.

McLaggen cleared his throat, smirking at her. "We have reached a verdict of seven to three in favour of suspension for a minimum of six months. During that time you are to see a Ministry approved therapist. You are to meet once a month with an employment probation officer to discuss your progress, and what steps you are taking to ensure you are fit for employment. You will have to meet certain criteria before we will consider reappointing you Miss Granger. We will convene this panel again six months from now to discuss your situation. If at that time you are showing progress, but have not fully met the criteria, we have set out we may grant you a short extension-providing you have the backing of your therapist and probation officer. If, however, you have failed to comply with the terms of your administrative probation, your employment contract will cease immediately. Do you understand?" he sneered.

Hermione nodded, refusing to verbally acknowledge his words. Of course she understood. She had fucked up, she was a fuck up and she had failed him. She had failed both of them.

.


	7. October 1999

**Ministry of Magic**

**Friday 29th October 1999**

**15:28pm**

Theo ran through the corridors of the Ministry, darting between witches and wizards as they went about their work. His heart was pounding in his chest as he tore down the back stairs that took him to the lobby when the elevators were out of order. Slamming through the door, he nearly knocked over a young intern who was making her way across the lobby. Stunned witches and wizards stepped out of his way, unsure as to why he was tearing through the building like a Centaur on speed. He heard the screaming as he approached the Ministry library.

"...There is nothing for you to try to understand, Ronald. What I do is my business. Why this is important to me is my business…"

"But he is a DEATH EATER," Ron roared, his face flushed crimson with anger.

"What the fuck is going on?" Theo yelled, striding into the room.

"Stay out of this Nott," Ron yelled, pointing his finger straight at him. "Hermione is nothing to do with you."

"I beg to differ, Weasel-bee," Theo spat, approaching Hermione, who stood fuming in the middle of the library. "Are you okay?" he asked, concerned.

"I told you, stay out of this," Ron hissed, taking a step forward.

Theo whipped out his wand, pressing it under Ron's chin. "And I am warning you, nicely, Weasley, to get the fuck away from Hermione. She is plenty to do with me."

"Shagging him now, are we?" Ron sneered.

"What?" Hermione shrieked, "I am not sleeping with anyone, Ronald, not that it is any business of yours. How dare you." Her hands were firmly on her hips as she rounded on him. "You have hardly said a word to me since he was sentenced and you come in here today with your accusations and temper. How. Dare. You." She punctuated the last three words stabbing a finger into his chest.

"We are worried about you Hermione," he stated, glaring at Theo. "I don't know what he has said to twist you like this, to make you fight for the release of a Death Eater, but we are worried, all of us."

Hermione squared her shoulders. "No one has twisted me, Ronald. I am fighting for him because it's what is right. He turned himself in."

"Yeah, when he could see they were losing, " Ron scoffed.

"It doesn't matter when he turned himself in, he did. And Dumbledore believed in him. His mother is the reason Harry is even alive "

"The court didn't agree with you, Hermione. And it doesn't matter what Dumbledore believed. Dumbledore is dead. Because of him."

"No." Hermione emphasised. "Harry told you what he saw in those memories. He was dying."

Ron rounded on Hermione, Theo stepping towards him threateningly before Ron took a step back fixing his eyes on her. "Tell your bodyguard to stand down," he spat.

Hermione glared back defiantly.

"Fine, we are done here then Hermione," Ron spat before stalking out the room, slamming the door for good measure.

Theo caught her as she crumpled, sobs wracking her body.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic Library**

**Saturday 30th October 1999**

**21:22pm**

Theo approached the desk where she had fallen asleep, her head on the book she had been reading.

"I am sorry to call you in Mr. Nott but this isn't the first time, and it's becoming somewhat of a habit. A habit that cannot continue," the librarian stated primly before turning on her heel.

He reached down and touched her shoulder.

"Granger?"

"What?" she rushed, sitting bolt upright.

"You fell asleep in the library again Granger," Theo told her gently. "It's time to go home."

Hermione shook her head. "Too much to do. Have you seen this," she pulled a book towards him, pointing to the text.

"Granger..."

"I think it's important, especially when you consider the precedent set during the trials," she continued.

"Granger..."

"And when you take into account this," she reached for another book as Theo grabbed her wrist, stilling the movement. She looked round at him, her eyes widening.

"Granger, go home."

"No, Theo! There is too much to do, too much to go through, too much work to be done," she rushed, her eyes wild.

"And you can't do any of it if you are tired."

"I'm not tired!" she cut him off.

"No? I just got called in because you were asleep on a pile of books. Again." He quirked an eyebrow at her.

Hermione huffed. "Fine. I will go home, but I am not happy about it," she stated, grabbing her things.

Theo chuckled. "I didn't expect you to be."

* * *

**Ministry of Magic Library**

**Sunday 31st October 1999**

**22:26pm**

"Mr. Nott, it is Sunday, and Halloween." The librarian's eyes flashed with anger. "I will have no choice but to report this."

Theo nodded, before moving to the stacks.

Hermione stood between the stacks, using her wand to remove books from the highest shelves, before adding them to the pile levitating next to her.

"Oh. Hello, Theo," she rushed out. "I think I have found something important."

"And it will still be here Tuesday, after the holiday," Theo told her firmly.

"We cannot wait until Tuesday " she stated, levitating the books to the desk she had set her work on.

"The librarian would prefer it if you did." Theo nodded towards the short, elderly witch who sat seething at the desk in the corner.

Hermione huffed. "It's not like she needs to be here."

"Actually, she does. This isn't Hogwarts, Hermione. You can't just come and go when you please."

"I have work to do!" Hermione cried, her concentration broke and the pile of books crashed onto the desk causing a shriek to slip from the lips of the librarian who suddenly rushed out from her corner, rounding on Hermione.

"That is it. Get out!" The librarian cried.

"I am working on a very important case," Hermione started.

"I am not interested, Miss Granger. Unless you want me to summon your supervisor immediately, I suggest you leave." The elderly witch pointed towards the door with her bony finger. "Get. Out."

Hermione reached for her wand.

"Granger," Theo warned, uncertain as to what Hermione might do. He had never seen her like this. She was manic, almost feral. It was unnerving to say the least to see Hermione Granger less than fully in control of her faculties.

Hermione fixed a look at Theo who returned the look just as forcefully before capitulating, knowing what she was going to do. He turned to the elderly witch, "Miss Meadows, please, allow me to escort Miss Granger out once she has tidied up her workstation and returned the books." He flashed her his most charming smile, holding her gaze.

"Fine. But I want you both gone by ten thirty," she replied curtly, before making her way to the desk in the corner to gather her own things.

"Are you done?" he hissed at Hermione, who placed her beaded bag on her shoulder with a smile. "Seriously, you will get us both fired one of these days."

.


	8. September 1999

**108 Richmond Avenue**

**Richmond**

**Surrey**

**Friday 10th September 1999**

**23:19pm**

Fumbling with her keys, she swore as they dropped on the ground. Theo reached for them as her hands clamped to her temples, the throbbing in her head causing her to shut her eyes momentarily.

"Let me," he mumbled, sliding the key into the lock and turning it, then pressing his shoulder against the door, opening it.

"Thanks," she murmured as she stepped inside. The hallway light was bright, piercing into her, causing the pain to increase. Her hand shot up to shield her eyes as Theo took her arm, guiding her to her apartment.

"You're working yourself sick," he stated as he slid the key into her apartment door. "Also, you might want to remember you're a witch sometimes, " he whispered, nodding to the door. "No charms?"

"No more Death Eaters. They're all locked up," she muttered, dryly.

Stumbling into the room, she collapsed onto the sofa as Theo made his way into the kitchen. Searching the cupboards, he found a glass. Turning on the cold tap he let the liquid run for a minute before filling the glass. Taking it through to the lounge, he made his way over to the sofa where she lay, face down, snoring. He gently lifted her legs, settling on the end of the sofa, surveying the room. Granger was not normally a messy person, but she was prone to neglect in the face of obsession, and he had to admit, she had been obsessing a lot about the case. And she had been neglecting herself as well as her homemaking. Books were everywhere he looked, filling the bookcases that lined the walls, covering every surface available, stacked in piles across the room. He glanced down at the coffee table, three used teacups sat ontop of notes, quills and ink perched on top of books, the only thing missing was any signs of her eating.

Frowning, he tried to remember the last time he had actually seen her eat. No wonder she had started having these migraines. Pain potions didn't seem to touch them, and she wasn't exactly helping herself, working late into the night. It was one thing when she had been sequestering herself in their office but she had been caught after hours in the Ministry library several times, and was seriously starting to piss the librarian off. For the third time this week an interdepartmental memo had arrived on his desk asking him to please remove his colleague so that the elderly witch could go home herself.

Leaning forward, he picked up her notes, several pieces of parchment dropping into his lap as he did. Frowning, he retrieved them, realising they were letters as he stared at the sheets in wonder.

_Dear Hermione_

_Thank you for your letter. You have no idea how much it meant to me. I know you and Theo have been working hard, he updates me on the case quite regularly, but your letter was different. To know that you, YOU Hermione, believe in me? I can't even put into words what that means._

_Draco_

_Dear Hermione_

_I thought maybe your letter would be a one off. I dared not to hope that you would write to me again. Your words uplift me. Thank you for the book of poetry you sent. I have been reading it every night and thinking about you._

_Draco_

_Dear Hermione_

_No, it's not too bad here. It's cold at night though, but thoughts of you keep me warm. Thank you for the book. I'm really enjoying Hamlet at the minute. I do read the sonnets too from time to time. They make me think of you._

_Draco_

_Dear Hermione_

_Please look after yourself. Theo tells me that you are working very hard, but I know you, and I fear you're spending all your time with your head in books. Don't lose sleep over this Death Eater._

_Draco_

_Dearest Hermione_

_I am sorry that my words caused you pain. I am sorry that I have ever done that, but I am unsure I can take away the past. I can, however, promise like you asked not to call myself that again. Your compassion astounds me, and I am sure I'm not worthy of it._

_Draco_

_Dearest Hermione_

_Let's agree instead then, that from now until eternity, I will endeavour to be worthy of your compassion._

_Yours Draco._

Theo tucked the letters back into the notepad, uncertainty gripping his heart as he stared at the bushy-haired witch who's feet were currently residing in his lap. He knew she had her reasons for fighting so tirelessly for Draco, but this? This he hadn't known, although in hindsight, should have suspected. Part of him felt a tug of jealousy. Granger was a formidable woman who he had come to appreciate had a fire within her that was capable of igniting a spark in _any_ man. But a larger part of him reminded him that they were close, both as partners, and in the friendship they'd developed over the last year or so.

Sighing he resolved to bury deep within himself anything resembling attraction to her. If Draco was his brother, he resolved that she would be his sister as he silently vowed to look after her, no matter what that entailed on the road ahead.

,


	9. August 1999

**Malfoy Manor**

**Saturday 7th August 1999**

**11:22am**

She sat watching as the Lady Malfoy poured ice tea into three glasses, a soft smile ghosting the formidable woman's lips as she set the pitcher down and nodded for Hermione to take her glass. Sipping nervously, she stole a glance at Theo who cleared his throat.

"We have been granted permission to take on the case. Obviously we have not told Percy that we have been working on it alongside our internship, so he is unaware how much we have already done."

Narcissa nodded, her eyes fixed on Hermione.

"I appreciate this, from both of you, but especially you, Miss Granger," her voice breaking slightly. "Draco always thought very highly of you." Hermione snorted, reaching for her glass.

"He did," Narcissa insisted. "Oh, of course it was wrapped up in his competitive whining to his father." She waved her hand as she chuckled slightly. "You have to understand my dear." She leaned in slightly, conspiratorially. "Malfoy men are drawn to the challenging ones."

Hermione wasn't sure what to do with this information or how to process the notion of Draco Malfoy thinking highly of the most notorious Muggleborn witch. She chewed on her lip thoughtfully.

.

Her eyes narrowed at Theo as he helped her into her lightweight shawl, scooping her hair from underneath. It was the height of summer but there was a distinctive chill in the air that evening.

"What?" she questioned.

"We should go out tonight. Celebrate," Theo stated nonchalantly as he smoothed non existent wrinkles from her shoulders.

Hermione snorted. "Celebrate what? We have so much to do.."

Theo cut her off. "We should celebrate completing our internships. No matter what happens, we have achieved something worth celebrating. Come on Granger, you have earned a night off in spades," he insisted.

She thought for a minute before sighing. "One drink, at the Leaky, and your buying," she told him, feigning boredom, but he saw the twinkle in her eye.

* * *

**Storm Nightclub**

**28A Leicester Square**

**London**

**Saturday 7th August 1999**

**23:42pm**

The thumping bass pounded in Theo's chest as he watched Hermione writhe on the dance floor. One drink, he mused drily as he sipped on his whiskey, his eyes not leaving hers as she ground her hips into those of the stranger next to her. He frowned as he gulped the last of his drink, a torrent of emotions twisting like a knife inside him. This was not what he had in mind when he had suggested celebrating. Merlin knew she needed a night off to unwind and let her hair down, but what game she was currently playing, he had no idea. All he did know was that he had just about had enough. Slamming the glass down on the table to his left, he made his way over to where she was and grabbed her wrist firmly. The young man she was currently grinding against opened his mouth to complain, but Theo cut him off. "Time to go home, Princess. Say goodbye to your friend."

Hermione glared at Theo, and they stared each other down until she gave in and smiled sweetly at the young man. "Call me."

The young man chuckled as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. "I don't think your boyfriend will like that." He grinned, before slinking away to the next girl.

.

"Theo, what the hell?" She shrieked, pulling back on his arm as he tugged her towards the alleyway. He rounded on her, anger contorting his features as he glared down into her face. "I should be asking you the same thing, Granger. Care to explain what that little performance was all about?"

Hermione crumpled, sobs wracking her body as she trembled in Theo's arms. His features softened into concern as he waited for her to calm down.

"I don't know. I feel so lost, Theo."

Theo sighed heavily as he tugged her into the alley. "Let's get you home."

* * *

**108 Richmond Avenue**

**Richmond**

**Surrey**

**Sunday 8th August 1999**

Hermione took the cup of tea gratefully as Theo sat next to her on the sofa, waiting patiently. Her trembling hands placed the cup on the coffee table before coming up to sweep the hair at her forehead back as she tugged her curls tight against her scalp. She took in a deep breath before turning to Theo. "I am a mess, aren't I?"

Theo said nothing, waiting for her to continue. "I just…. This has been my life: this internship; researching for this case. We need to do something, Theo. We need to get him out. He should never have been given that sentence. It was unfair. Unjust."

Theo continued to say nothing. All this he knew. They both knew, how important this was.

"I'm not used to doing this sort of thing alone. Without Harry and Ron. I need them to understand this, understand why."

"I don't think they are going to, Granger. It's always been Draco versus them. I don't think they can perceive a world where Harry Potter is anything but right," Theo explained, gently.

"But that doesn't explain what the hell that was in the club."

Hermione looked away, embarrassed. "I don't know what that was about either, not really. I just needed to not be Hermione Granger for a few hours. To not have to feel so….responsible. To not have to feel like everyone depends on me."

Theo nodded. "I can understand that. But you're not alone in this. You have me. And together we are going to do all we can. You are right, it is important. To Draco, to Narcissa, to me and to you. Potter and Weasley probably won't ever understand that, but we do, Hermione."

He tugged her into his side, wondering, not for the first time, if this was going to be harder than he thought.

.


	10. July 1999

**Office of Percy Weasley**

**Investigations Department**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 5th July 1999**

**9:35am**

Percy smiled as he sat in his chair opposite Theo and Hermione. "How does it feel to know you are only a week's worth of exams away from completing your internships?"

Hermione started to speak but Percy chuckled. "I know you probably have a hundred and one questions about the exams, but honestly, Hermione, you know I cannot answer them. Your exams start a week from today, so after this meeting I expect you to go home and revise and focus all your energy into this. I don't want to see either of you inside this Ministry for the rest of this week. Not even in the library." He grinned at the face Hermione pulled, knowing how she loved to lock herself away in there.

Theo sat forward slightly. "After the exams, what then, Sir?"

"Well, I have no doubt you will pass, so once you have received your results we will meet again to discuss your caseload. You will continue to work together, and you will be assigned a case from the archives as your test case. Although, knowing you, to be the overachievers you both are, I would expect nothing less than for you to bring me your own case. Merlin knows there are enough cases coming in each day to keep us all busy for a lifetime." Percy paused to pour some tea. Hermione stole a glance at Theo, knowing where he was going with this.

"Actually Sir, Hermione and I have already been discussing this and we have a case we would like to look at." Percy smiled knowingly as he poured the tea into the cups. Theo paused before continuing. "We would like to look at the case of The Wizarding People versus Draco Malfoy."

Percy's eyes shot up, his piercing stare focused like a laser on Theo. "May I ask why?" he asked slowly.

"Because there may be grounds to declare it a mistrial," Hermione stated.

Percy's eyes darted to Hermione as he set the teapot down carefully.

"I would tread very carefully along that road, Miss Granger," Percy cautioned, leaning back in his chair. For a moment nobody spoke, the tension thick in the room.

"I assume this is something you have already spent your own time on?" he asked carefully. Theo nodded.

Percy leaned forward, his hands clasped together, his expression dark. "If, and I am not agreeing to this just yet, you have exams to do first, if I agree to this, you will have strict parameters in which to work. I would expect to be kept informed of your line of enquiry, and you will adhere to Ministry rules regarding timeframes and working hours. You will have other work to do alongside your test case, and as junior lawyers you will not be afforded the same freedoms as other more senior lawyers."

Theo again nodded his understanding.

Percy's expression brightened. "But enough of that, you have exams to prepare for." He smiled as he gestured for them to take their tea.

* * *

**Office of Theo Nott and Hermione Granger**

**Investigations Department**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 5th July 1999**

**10:02am**

Hermione gathered her things from her desk into her beaded bag as Theo watched on, an eyebrow raised. "What the hell was all that about, do you suppose?" she asked quietly, her gaze drifting to the door as though she was concerned about the other interns listening as they busied themselves about their tasks. Each pair was to meet with their supervisor this morning for a final briefing before they were all herded out the door to prepare for their exams.

"That was a veiled threat. That was the Ministry telling us that we shouldn't get involved," he stated, watching intrigued as she continued to shove things into her bag. "Seriously, what is up with that bag?" he asked her quietly.

Hermione chuckled. "Undetectable extension charm. Comes in useful from time to time" she grinned. "Do you think he was serious about not letting us back in the library this week? Do you think he was serious about restricting our access to research that might be beneficial to our case?" Her face grew dark as she chewed on her lip thoughtfully, glancing again at the door and then at Theo.

"Yes, I do," he replied quietly, watching her as she turned to the bookcase, glancing a third time at the door. "Granger…" he cautioned, suspecting he knew what she planned to do. Reaching out, she took three volumes down, placing them on the desk.

Theo stepped forward causing Hermione to look up "Don't tell me you are going to be the voice of my conscience now, Theo?" she smirked. "Are you not a Slytherin?"

Theo frowned, confusion marring his brow "What's that got to do with anything?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow "Those cunning folks use any means to achieve their ends."

"But this is different," Theo argued, staring at her, his face blanching. "This could get us both fired." Neither spoke as they stared at each other, waiting for the other to back down. Finally Theo crumbled, groaning loudly as he raked his hand through his hair before pointing at Hermione. "Fine, but on your head be it."


	11. June 1999

**The Poetry Cafe**

**22 Betterton St**

**London**

**Friday 4th June 1999**

**12:33pm**

Theo spotted her at their usual table as he made his way across the busy cafe. Settling himself into the chair opposite her, he lifted her fork, tasting some of her stew as she glanced up from her book, opening her mouth to protest.

"Not bad," he grinned before helping himself to the pot of tea she had ordered for the two of them.

"Get your own," she hissed as he made to have another bite of her food.

"Fine, I will" he retorted, rising from his chair and heading to the counter. When he returned several long minutes later with his own steaming bowl of stew and rice, she had put her book away and taken out her notes.

"I've been down to the archives this week, any spare minute I have had," she informed him, as he sat back down. "Of course you have," he snorted, tucking into his food like a starved man. Hermione frowned. "I've been reading up on the trials from before." She glanced around the room to check no one was listening. Even in Muggle London one couldn't be entirely sure that their conversation was confidential.

Theo looked up. "And?"

"And there are a lot of inconsistencies. But a precedent was set. With Snape." She waited a moment while Theo digested the morsel in his mouth along with the information she had just given him.

"What about timeframe?" He asked, chewing thoughtfully.

"There isn't one. It doesn't matter when, only that they defected."

Theo finished his lunch before he continued. "So your testimony should have had more weight."

Hermione nodded as Theo sat back.

"We have to be careful. If we are going to take this on as our first case, all eyes will be on us. Weasley will not like it," he stated, pushing his bowl to one side, leaning forward. "I suggest you keep that piece of information to yourself. That is going to be the crux of our argument. We can argue legally for a mistrial if we can find inconsistency in the judicial process but we cannot afford to disclose to anyone, not even Narcissa and Draco, the line our argument will take or your testimony."

Hermione nodded as she sipped her tea thoughtfully.

Theo sat back as the waitress cleared their table, before leaning forward once more.

"Okay, here's what we are going to do. For now, you need to leave this alone." Hermione started to protest but he held up his hand. "I know, nor do I. But we need to, Hermione. Our exams are next month. We need to focus on that. Then once they are out the way, we can present our request for this case to Weasley. Once we have the green light, we can focus our attention on this, rather than whatever free time we have. The Ministry will be all over this because we are new but also because of who he is and who his Father was. We cannot afford to screw this up. I think it's time to talk to Narcissa too."

* * *

**Ministry Library**

**Friday 4th June 1999**

**18:49pm**

Theo nodded to the stern looking witch as he entered the library, heading straight for the desk at the back where he knew she would be.

"Seriously?" he whispered, as he approached the desk. "Why is it I am always getting memos asking me to come down here when they want to shut the library?" he asked, sitting on the desk next to her.

"Well you were the one who told me to focus on my exams!" Hermione hissed, glaring up at him.

"I did, but not to the detriment of your job. Or mine," he quirked an eyebrow at her as a smirk formed on his lips. "Seriously Granger, don't you have a home to go to?"

"I do, but I prefer it here," she retorted, turning her attention back to her notepad.

"Well maybe you should just go home, since we cannot afford to piss the hag off," he nodded towards the librarian who was silently glaring over the top of her spectacles at them both.

Hermione huffed. "Well it's ridiculous, even the Hogwart's library is open later than this!"

Theo chuckled. "Maybe you should floo there. There may be a book left in there that you haven't read."

He watched as she blushed, turning her attention back to her notes, tucking a curl behind her ear furiously as he chuckled again. "Okay, I guess not."

Jumping down from the desk, he closed the book Hermione was reading, dodging where she lashed out to register her complaint at the action.

"Come on, Granger. If you leave now, I will buy you dinner."

* * *

**108 Richmond Avenue**

**Richmond**

**Surrey**

**Friday 4th June 1999**

**19:26pm**

Hermione hung up the phone and turned to see Theo moving the books she had left on the sofa to the coffee table.

"Sorry for the mess," she mumbled, crossing the living room and perching on the edge of the sofa.

"Hardly a mess, it's just books." Theo smiled as he looked through them. "I don't know why you worry so much, you are going to pass this with the highest mark ever recorded," he smirked, playfully nudging her as she smiled at his mocking tone.

She handed him back his muggle credit card. "Never pegged you for embracing all that's muggle," she grinned.

"You would be surprised," he winked.


	12. May 1999

**108 Richmond Avenue**

**Richmond**

**Surrey**

**Sunday 9th May 1999**

**13:37pm**

 

Hermione stirred the tea three times before removing the spoon and placing it in the sink with a heavy sigh.  She hated to let the housework slide but it was Sunday and she was feeling lazy.  Padding into the living room, she dropped into the sofa, tucking her legs up under her as she sipped the camomile tea.  She picked up her notes, pulling the quill from where she had tucked it into her messy bun on the top of her head and chewed on the end of it thoughtfully as she went back over what she had written.  

 

The sound of the floo roaring to life broke her reverie, causing her to look up sharply from her notes.  The familiar dark haired wizard stepped from the fireplace, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose as he threw her a nervous smile.

“I probably should have owled first, it being Sunday,” he apologised.

Hermione waved it away as she put her tea and notes down on the coffee table.

“If you’re busy I can come back?” he offered.

“No, it’s fine.  It’s only work stuff.  Nothing that cannot wait,” she told him, rising from the sofa.  “Tea?” 

Harry shook his head.  “No thank you.  I thought we should talk”

Hermione stared at him. “Really?”

“Really.  I should probably apologise.  For the things I said.  Things have been...difficult.”

“I am aware.”

Harry raked a hand through his hair as he paced a little before settling in the chair next to the fireplace.

“I don’t know where to start,” he stated somewhat sheepishly.

“Well how about at the beginning,” Hermione suggested with a small smile.

Harry hummed.  “I don’t really know where the beginning is.  Not anymore.”

Hermione chewed her lip thoughtfully.  “I think the beginning is somewhere back in the tent.”

“What makes you say that?” Harry frowned.

“Somewhere along the way we started to drift.  Our friendship was tested and suffered cracks.  We were all at the Manor but we all experienced it very differently.  What happened after? Well we both know what happened during the battle.  I don’t know what happened specifically for you to start questioning my judgement and to stop trusting me, but that's exactly what happened.  And you have been doing it ever since.  With my internship. With my friendship with Theo.  With my research.”

 

Harry blinked several times before pushing his glasses back up.  “It isn’t that I don’t trust you,” he started.  Hermione cut him off.  “No?”

“No.  It’s...What you’re asking, who you are asking us to trust.”

Hermione rolled her eyes “I am asking you to trust me, no one else.”

“But Hermione, you are placing your trust in the likes of Malfoy and Nott.  Of Death Eaters.”

“Stop right there.” Hermione held a hand up “Theo never took the Mark and Draco…”

“Draco? When did he stop being Malfoy and start being Draco?” Harry asked, his voice raising slightly with his temper.

Hermione fish gaped for a moment her eyes wide.  “What?” she cried incredulously.

“Listen ‘Mione, we are worried about you.  You haven’t been to The Burrow in months.  We never see you.  You spend all your time at the Ministry or with Theo Nott…”

Hermione cut him off “I am an intern.  I have exams soon.  Theo is my partner.  And you both made it quite clear last November where the three of us stood, so honestly, what did you expect?”

Harry groaned. “I didn’t come here for another argument ‘Mione.”

“No? Because it seems to me like you did.”

“I was there for you before and I will be there for you again.  I will always be there for you.”

“Except now.  Doesn’t it occur to you that maybe I need you now? But you are too wrapped up in your childish grudge which you refuse, even now, to let go.  You would rather see him rot than face the possibility that maybe, just maybe, a good man has been sent to Azkaban for the wrong reasons.”

“He was a Death Eater, Hermione, a Death Eater sent to kill Dumbledore, or have you forgotten that?” Harry cried.

Hermione lost it.  “He was a child.  A child sent to do what a man could not do, with or without his humanity.  You said yourself, he was lowering his wand.  He didn’t have it in him.  His Mother saved your life and you testified on her behalf, but you just could not bring yourself to testify with the same passion for him.  He is a good man.”

“I don’t know how they have tricked you into believing that….”

“Get out.”

“What?” Harry’s eyes widened.

“I said, get out.  You are no longer welcome in my home.”

* * *

**Gallery Quay Penthouse Apartment**

**40 Lower Thames St,**

**London EC3R 6AG**

**14:22pm**

 

The floo roared to life, green flames flashing off the pristine walls rousing him from where he had been dozing with a book.  He lept up, catching Hermione as she tumbled into his arms, sobbing against his shirt.  He clutched at her, grimacing internally as he felt the fabric under his fingers.  He really did loathe that particular shirt.  

“Granger, what’s wrong? What’s happened?” he pressed gently.

“I had a row with Harry,” her words choked as she continued to cry.

Theo’s eyes narrowed but he said nothing.

“It was awful.”

Unfortunately, he could imagine.

  
  
  



	13. April 1999

**A/N:** Welcome readers old and new! This week, to celebrate the release of Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, please enjoy this second update :)

Oh, and if you haven't seen it, check out the smutty Theomione outtake, Interlude ;)

* * *

**Office of Theo Nott and Hermione Granger**

**Investigations Department**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Thursday 1st April 1999**

**13:54pm**

Theo glanced over at Hermione who brushed a stray tear that was making a track down her cheek. He frowned as she cursed quietly, urging herself to pull it together. Their supervisor was on annual leave and she had been acting strange since Percy had pulled her into his office last Friday. Her complexion had paled somewhat and she had been working late again. Unlike many of the girls he had grown up with, Hermione Granger wasn't one for beauty charms but he had noticed her yesterday, dabbing a touch of concealer on the bags under her eyes. She wasn't sleeping and she was more agitated than normal, but the quiet crying hadn't started until this morning.

Slipping out to the break room, he set the kettle on the stove, leaning against the counter while he waited for it to boil. Trying to figure out Hermione Granger had become his number one pastime somehow and he couldn't help the little chuckle that rose from deep in his chest as he realised this. He rooted around the cupboard trying to find anything other than English Breakfast tea, knowing her taste in tea fluctuated with her moods. Finding a box of herbal teas at the back of the cupboard, he pulled out the remaining three, frowning indecisively at them. Peppermint, camomile and raspberry leaf. He ruled out the raspberry leaf immediately; despite the fact that it was early afternoon, prime time for drinking it, he knew she wasn't in a happy mood. Peppermint or camomile he wondered as he stared from one bag to the other, trying to discern which was more appropriate. Peppermint was uplifting but personally made Theo gag, even when he wasn't the one drinking it. Camomile he knew she liked when she was tired, but usually when she was at home relaxing. He scratched his head growling to himself. He had left Hogwarts with the second highest marks in four NEWT subjects, despite the difficulties of that year. How could he be stumped by the simple task of selecting a teabag for Merlin's sake?!

Hermione looked up as Theo set the teacup down next to her with a smile. Inhaling the soft aroma of the camomile tea, she sighed softly returning the smile. "Oh Theo, thank you."

Theo brought the chair opposite her round to sit beside her.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" he asked, concern etched on his face. "You have been out of sorts all week."

She smiled sadly before reaching into her bag, pulling out her diary. She turned the pages to the first week of April, handing it to a confused looking Theo. He met her gaze before his eyes drifted down onto the page, unsure what he was looking for before he saw it.

**1st April 1999**

_Twins Birthday_

"Why didn't you take this week off, like Percy?" he asked, reaching for her hand.

"Because we have so much work to do. And I need to be working, Theo. It would be so much worse if I were at home. I can't even imagine what it's like at The Burrow today…."

Her voice trailed off as another tea tracked it's way down her cheek, her hand rapidly brushing it away.

Theo squeezed her hand. "Well you are not working late tonight, I am going to take you to dinner."

Hermione started to protest, but Theo pressed a finger to her lips, silencing her. "Let me." She nodded once, her eyes closing as she lifted the teacup, sipping quietly as Theo returned to his desk.

* * *

**Gallery Quay Penthouse Apartment**

**40 Lower Thames St,**

**London EC3R 6AG**

**Tuesday 1st April**

**22:09pm**

Hermione's eyes widened as she took in the luxury of his penthouse apartment, crossing the room to admire the panoramic views of the Thames lit up against the nighttime sky.

"Merlin Theo, that view!" she whispered. "No wonder you have been keeping this apartment secret" she grinned as Theo stood next to her admiring the view. "I bought it just over a year ago. I needed to get away from Nott Manor, for obvious reasons."

She took his hand in hers, giving it a little squeeze.

"Thank you for dinner and for finally showing me this gorgeous apartment" she whispered, sincerely.

Tugging her into his side, he planted a kiss atop her head. "I figured that on a day like today, I wouldn't want to be alone, so you shouldn't be."

Neither of them said anything for a few moments as they contemplated the view in silence.

Finally, Theo spoke again, "I have something to show you."

She furrowed her brow as she looked up at him, confused. He grinned back at her before tugging her across the open plan area and through the doorway adjacent to the kitchen area. Her heart fluttered in her chest nervously for a moment, before he flipped the light switch, as her face lit up as though she were a child on Christmas morning.

"Thought you might like this" he chuckled, leaning against the doorframe as she wandered in, her hands gliding over the bookcases that lined the walls. "Although I admit it's a bit sparse. It's more my study than a library."

"It's wonderful" her words drifted from her lips with a wistful sigh.

"Well tonight, it's your's Granger."

Hermione's gaze shot back to his as he smiled at her from the doorway. "Really?"

"Really" he smiled, before turning and making his way to his bedroom. "Night Granger"

"Night" she whispered, her fingers returning to the leather spines in front of her.

.

Eyes snapping open, he turned his head slightly, frowning at the clock on his nightstand. 01:08am.

He had fallen asleep reading, the book perched on his chest, his dress shirt crumpled and his neck sore from the odd angle. Closing the book, he placed it on his nightstand, before shifting to plant his feet on the plush carpet. He silently padded out to the kitchen area, turning on the tap as he reached for a glass. Gulping down the liquid, he felt the cool libation soothe his parched throat as he made his way into the study. Turning on the light he frowned, glancing round. A soft snore drifted from behind him and he turned to see Granger asleep on the green leather couch opposite the fireplace, a book on the floor by her hand where it had fallen when she dropped off.

Disappearing into his bedroom, he returned a moment later with a blanket which he draped over her gently, careful not to wake her. Reaching out, he brushed the curls from her forehead, planting a soft kiss where his hand had been.


	14. March 1999

**Azkaban Prison**

**Sunday 7th March 1999**

**10:37am**

Theo took the quill from the governor, the scratching sound grating his psyche as it reverberated around the empty room. He signed his name on the visitor doquet as he leaned over the desk. Standing straight, the guard to his right signalled for him to empty his pockets into the tray and open his briefcase for inspection. Theo silently complied with the requests, placing his wand in the tray along with his Muggle keys and mobile phone. He opened his briefcase, the locks popping open with two piercing clicks whose echos ricocheted off the walls, unnaturally. The guard silently checked the contents of the briefcase, lifting the two thick document files marked CONFIDENTIAL and peering in to see if there was anything suspect about this unassuming briefcase and it's lawyer owner. This was Theo's fourth visit, so he was used to the scrutiny but it didn't piss him off any less. Satisfied, the guard closed the briefcase, returning it to Theo with a curt nod before striding to the door, unbolting it with a loud clang as the mechanism shot back.

Silently they made their way along the labyrinth of corridors, deeper and deeper into the prison. Every hundred meters or so, they were met with another set of doors, Theo waiting patiently as the guard wordlessly drew back the bolt, allowing Theo to pass into the small space before the next door. The guard locked the first, before stepping past Theo to draw back the bolt on the second door, allowing him to pass into the next sector of the prison, like an intimate dance as they perfected their coordinated steps.

Each step took them further into the depths of the prison, the air becoming thicker, the damp rising a little higher, the chill of the air a little colder as it worked it's way up the length of Theo's spine. His face remained stoic as neither he nor the guard attempted anything as trite as small talk. The dementors might be long gone from this place, thought Theo, but it didn't make the place feel any less unnatural. The silence that surrounded them, pierced only by the noise of the guard drawing back the bolts, his Muggle keys jangling as he unlocked each door, was oddly deafening. After the mass breakout in 1996, the Ministry had attempted to make the prison more secure with the complex network of heavy steel doors that Theo now passed through, making his descent into the bowels of the prison a much slower and arduous task.

Eventually they came to the visitors sector; a long corridor with several nondescript rooms off it, each identical to the other. The guard unlocked the door to the first one, motioning for Theo to take the seat that was bolted to the ground in the middle of the room. Wordlessly, he complied, waiting patiently, knowing the protocol from his previous visits. He glanced at his wristwatch as the guard left the room. The long minutes seemed to stretch out as he waited, the distant sound of bolts being drawn back and steel doors clanging, growing slowly closer until he heard the sound of the door at the end of the corridor opening, and the shuffle of feet along the corridor outside. The guard opened the door as Theo rose from his seat, taking in the sight of the man who shuffled inside, his bright orange prison-issue overalls dingy and covered in grime, causing Theo to scowl.

"Prisons and Young Offenders Institutions Amendment Rules 1998 section 7 paragraph 4 states that all prisoners are entitled to fresh laundered overalls every day. See to it that my client has adequate provision in relation to this," Theo stated, glaring at the guard. The guard made no verbal response, sneering as he stepped outside before returning a few moments later with a fresh set of overalls, handing them to Theo.

"See to it also that he receives a hot shower, a shave and a haircut," Theo told the guard firmly before turning his back on him, waiting for him to leave the room. The door slammed shut, leaving Theo standing opposite Draco. The two young men stood facing each other, neither saying a word, before Theo reached out and pulled Draco into a tight embrace.

"Brother," he greeted Draco, his arms wrapping around his gaunt frame.

.

"How is mother?" Draco asked, watching Theo's reaction carefully.

"Bearing up, all things considered. Her house arrest was lifted last month, so she was able to attend."

Draco raked a hand through his matted locks. "I was told. I am sorry….for not…"

Theo waved dismissively "It is what it is."

Draco ground the palms of his hands against his eyes, taking in a deep breath before glancing back up at Theo. "How is she?"

Theo bit the inside of his cheek. "Tired." He watched as Draco nodded, before looking down at his hands, like his feet, still cuffed.

"She will need looking out for. Looking after, if she will let you. Potter and Weasley won't understand this and I know she hasn't told them."

Theo nodded his understanding. Draco was right, the 'Golden Trio' it seemed was no more, neither of her friends able to understand, neither of them knowing what had transpired.

"I am sorry, for what it's worth. You shouldn't have all this on your shoulders. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. But that is precisely why I told her I couldn't trust The Order." Draco sighed, shaking his head slightly, seemingly lost in thought.

"We will do _whatever_ it takes to make this right," Theo emphasised as the guard banged on the door signalling that their time was up. Draco rubbed the stubble on his chin as he stood.

"Get a shave before I see you next," Theo mocked, his tone eliciting a small chuckle from Draco.

"Look better than you, mate," he grinned as the guard opened the door.


	15. February 1999

**Nott Manor**

**Friday 5th February**

**11:27am**

Hermione shivered, pulling her black cardigan tight around her as she stood next to Theo, who stood ramrod straight, his features stoic as the Minister intoned. To Theo's right stood Narcissa Malfoy, Blaise Zabini and Pansy Parkinson. Glancing around surreptitiously, she realised they were the only guests she recognised. Pansy lifted a black lace hanky to her eyes, dabbing them gently. She had not been particularly fond of Theo's father: by all accounts that Hermione had taken, the man was a nasty bastard prone to more than the occasional abusive outburst. Theo was more often than not the sole target being the sole heir and living relative. But Pansy was quite sensitive, her Hogwart's persona somewhat of a deflection for a young woman who could all too easily relate to Theo's own homelife experiences. As such, she found herself not mourning the deceased, any more than she had when her own father had passed, but mourning for lives that _never were_ because of the cold hearted bastards they buried a month apart.

Hermione watched as Blaise squeezed Pansy's hand, before wrapping his arm protectively around her shoulders. Both had remained close to Draco as much as Theo, a tentative truce forming with Hermione over the last four months. Pansy of course was still prone to the occasional snarky comment but they were becoming fewer and further in between.

The Minister finished his sermon and Theo stepped forward, taking a handful of dirt and throwing it on the coffin before stepping to one side as each of the guests followed his example. Glancing down, he realised Hermione had slipped her hand into his and squeezed it, smiling gratefully at her as they strolled towards the Manor. Hermione and Narcissa had been a constant source of comfort, the former accompanying him to the Manor the moment he had heard of his Father's passing, the latter arriving the moment her house arrest was completed on the first of February. The Lady Malfoy had from there on in been in her element, planning the reception that was to follow the burial. As he stepped into the drawing room, he had to admit she had done a better job than he would have been able to pull off.

.

Hermione sat nursing a glass of wine on the steps that lead from the Manor down to the formal gardens as the sun dipped down in the early evening sky. All but the last remaining guests had apparated home, leaving Pansy and Blaise quietly talking in the corner with Narcissa as Theo made his way out of French doors.

"You'll catch a chill sat down there," he stated, glancing down at her.

Hermione hummed as she sipped.

"Pansy and Blaise are off in a moment," he told her quietly, as he stared across the gardens.

"She hasn't been too bad today," Hermione murmured thoughtfully as she ran a finger along the ridge of the glass.

"Theo?" Narcissa called, her voice drifting out into the evening air. Theo held his hand out, watching as Hermione took it pulling herself up.

Stepping back into the Manor, he was greeted by Blaise who held his hand out for Theo to shake. Eyes narrow, he watched as Blaise took Hermione's hand, ghosting a kiss across her knuckles. Pansy rolled her eyes as she stood next to him, glancing at her silver wristwatch, a present from Narcissa when the young witch graduated Hogwarts.

"Thank you, both of you," Theo told them sombrely as he reached forward to kiss Pansy on the cheek.

"Anytime, mate," Blaise responded sincerely. "My offer still stands, by the way."

Theo nodded, catching Hermione's confused stare out of the corner of his eye.

.

Hermione handed Theo the tumbler of Firewhiskey as he sat staring into the fire in the Drawing room. Glancing up her, he took in her tired smile, returning it as he accepted the glass with thanks. He didn't want to talk; he had done all his talking and he was grateful to her for being there for that. But he didn't know how to feel. Everything in him told him he should not care about the fact that he had just buried the man who had tormented him for most of his childhood and yet part of him did. His father was the only blood relative he had.

The amber liquid burned the back of his throat, a feeling Theo relished as he stared into the flames. Hermione faltered for a moment, uncertainty gripping her heart as she oscillated next to him. Finally, she decided to go with her gut, coming round in front of him and dropping onto the rug in front of the fire, leaning her head against his legs. Sitting back, he sipped the drink as his hand found its way into her curls.

As if sensing his ruminations, Hermione moved her head to plant a kiss on his hand. "There's a muggle saying: 'Friends are the family you choose for yourself'," she murmured. Theo smiled, thinking of the only Mother figure he had ever know, sleeping in the guest room upstairs, the man who was like a brother who sat in a cell in Azkaban, Blaise and Pansy who were currently wrapped up in each other -literally and figuratively in Blaise's villa in Italy and the young bushy haired witch in whose curls his hand was currently entangled. It was a motley crew of dysfunctionality, but they were his family and he loved them all dearly.

"I meant to ask, what was Blaise's offer?" she turned to face him, her loose curls framing her face in the glow of the firelight like a halo.

Theo chuckled "Blaise's suggested that we take a holiday of sorts, jack in the internship and forget everything for a bit."

Hermione frowned. "No. If we don't fight for him who will?"

"I told Blaise you would say that." He smiled as she settled back down against his leg.

"What did Blaise say?" she whispered, not entirely sure she wanted to hear the answer.

She felt his hand still, sensing his expression fall. "He doesn't think we will win," he replied


	16. January 1999

**Ministry of Magic Atrium**

**Friday 1st January 1999**

**00:07am**

Firewhiskey in hand, he slipped into the chair next to her, tumbling the amber liquid in the glass, his eyes drifting over the crowd. He had noticed her slip out onto the enchanted balcony just before the countdown began, reigning in the New Year as everyone inside shouted and cheered. Noting her slip back inside a moment ago, he had made his way over from where he had been standing with Pansy and Blaise at the bar. Sitting down, he watched the dark Italian slip and arm around Pansy's shoulder. Tired, she leaned in, her hand splaying across his chest as she rested her head against his shoulder.

"Pansy sends you her love," he murmured, a small smirk playing out on his lips, his eyebrow quirked almost mockingly as he shot her a sidelong look.

Hermione snorted. "Of course she does, and I, of course, return her sentiment with just the right amount of social grace," she replied, her tone mocking.

Theo let out a little chuckle as he finished his drink in one last gulp as Hermione traced the clasp of her clutch with her finger absently.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" Theo asked.

Hermione chewed the inside of her cheek before responding, her voice quiet. "You know what's on my mind."

Taking her hand in his, he gave it a little squeeze.

"I always hate these things," she sighed, glancing over to where Harry, Ginny and Ron sat in the corner, heads bowed together, deep in conversation.

"I don't exactly relish these things either….want to get out of here?" Theo asked casually.

"Maybe. Yeah."

* * *

**Bar Italia**

**22 Frith Street**

**London W1D 4RP**

**Friday 1st January 1999**

**01:02am**

Settling into the booth, Hermione's fingers curled around the steaming mug as she rose it to her lips, inhaling the strong aroma of her cappuccino, her eyes closing as she relaxed back into the leather seat. Across from her, Theo sat nursing his own drink, scrutinising Hermione carefully. "I went to see Draco a couple of weeks ago."

Hermione's eyes snapped open and she leaned forward slightly, waiting for him to continue.

"He's officially hired me as his lawyer. Signed the paperwork and authorised me to act on his behalf," Theo informed her.

"Did you tell him?" She asked quietly, her eyes wide and her hands twitching nervously.

Theo nodded.

"Have you spoken to Percy?"

"Yes. He said it's unusual for someone to name an intern as their personal lawyer, but since I have sat the initial exam and have my licence, I can act on his behalf in civil matters and provide advice, but I cannot be his legal advocate in criminal procedures until I am a junior lawyer and have passed my internship. .

Hermione scoffed. "Well that's not an issue is it? Because he's already locked up in Azkaban so it's unlikely he'll ask you to represent him as a legal advocate in a criminal procedure," she responded dryly.

"Did you tell Percy?" she whispered, as she turned suddenly to face Theo.

Theo sucked on his teeth for a moment, tasting the afterburn of the earlier Firewhiskey and the bitterness of the espresso he drank at the bar. "No," he finally replied, his voice quiet as he met her intense gaze.

Hermione shifted in her seat a little. "We have to help him, Theo. We cannot just leave him there."

"I know," Theo replied, looking away. This wasn't just a his oldest childhood friend, this was his brother. Of course he was going to find a way to help him. That was the main reason he was even here, doing this internship and not off somewhere, anywhere else. His mind wandered back to watching Pansy and Blaise standing and laughing at whatever comic gold had dripped from the mouth of Anthony Goldstein as they congregated by the open bar earlier that evening.

"Blaise asked me to move to Italy," Theo stated.

Hermione frowned. "Pansy's Father's funeral is next week isn't it?"

Theo groaned. "Yes, so she has been completely monstrous for the last two weeks. I wouldn't blame Blaise if he left her behind."

Hermione chuckled, holding her cup inches from her lips. "I am sure he won't."

"No, he won't," Theo admitted "He will no doubt put it off until after the trial, then he will look after her like he always has done." The pair had grown close since the war so it was no surprise he planned on taking her to Italy to avoid the way the press continued to drag it all up as the trials continued. Hermione frowned, turning to Theo who caught her confused stare. "You don't know the half of it."

Hermione set her cup down, pushing it forward slightly as she leaned in. "Well one thing I do know, is that we have got to plan; we have to figure this out."

Theo grinned "Is this how all 'Golden Trio' meetings went down?"

Hermione pursed her lips as she scowled at him, feigning sulking. "Seriously?" she pouted, Theo's gaze dropping to her full lips for a moment before he found her eyes once more. When he did they were dancing with delight. "Anyway, back to planning. We will need to spend some time on this, in the archives and in the…"

"Library," he cut her off with a deep chuckle. "That much is obvious, you don't have to be a member of your exclusive little threesome to know how much you adore spending time in the library. Even if by happenstance one was to miss seeing you in the Hogwart's library, one only had to check the slip in the front cover of the book: every single book had already been checked out and read, no doubt cover to cover, by one Hermione Granger." Theo grinned as Hermione scowled at him.

"Theo this is serious," she hissed, "We have a lot to research."

Theo nodded, rising from his seat, holding a hand out for her to take. "Yes, but I am sure that planning can wait until the morning."


	17. December 1998

**Office of Theo Nott and Hermione Granger**

**Investigations Department**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Friday 4th December 1998**

**11:57am**

Hermione sat chewing her quill thoughtfully as she read at her desk. A gentle knock sounded on the open door causing her to look up and then look across at her partner nervously. He shrugged his shoulders so slightly that Hermione would have missed it, had she not known her partner so well. Turning back, she raised one eyebrow questioningly.

Harry smiled sheepishly as he raked a hand through his disheveled locks. "Hi, I thought I would come down and take you to lunch," Harry said, his glance darting over to Theo who carried on working, feigning disinterest in the conversation. "I thought we could talk."

"You thought we could talk or Ginny thought we should talk?" Hermione asked, setting her quill down.

Harry let out a little mirthless chuckle. "A little of both, I suppose."

Hermione rolled her eyes as she let out a sigh of surrender. She glanced at her wristwatch and then over at Theo.

He cut her off, his eyes not lifting from the page. "Take all the time you need, I'll cover for you." Sensing her hesitation, he looked up at her, taking in her worried look. Silently they communicated before Theo returned his attention to his book. "Seriously, go. You can return the favour tomorrow when I meet Pansy for lunch," he joked, the corners of his mouth turning up in a slight smirk as Hermione rose from her desk. She made sure to knock the back of his head as she reached up to the coat rack behind him to take down her coat and that beaded bag she took everywhere, whether it matched her outfit or not.

"Ow," he murmured as he rubbed his head, unsure how something so small could bruise his head so much.

* * *

**Poetry Cafe**

**22 Betterton St**

**London**

**Friday 4th December 1998**

Sitting down, she inhaled the slightly spicy blend of aromas of her lemon and ginger tea and her beef stew, sighing contentedly.

"Coming down with a cold?" Harry asked, gesturing to her choice of tea.

Hermione nodded, taking a sip.

Harry glanced around nervously as Hermione tucked into her stew. He left his sandwich untouched, clearing his throat. "I wanted to apologise."

Hermione set her spoon down, sitting back in her chair. "I'm listening."

Blushing slightly, he continued. "I've just been so worried about you. You threw yourself into this internship and it seemed completely out of character for you. What happened to your plans to go into the Magical Relations program? All your passions about elf rights?"

Hermione fixed her eyes on his, her jaw setting slightly. "The War, Harry. That's what happened to my plans. I thought you of all people, would understand the notion of giving up one's childish fantasies and dealing with the reality that life throws at you."

Harry visibly winced at her words.

Softening her expression and tone she continued, "I need you to trust me on this Harry. This is important to me."

"I'm trying to 'Mione, I am. But understand it from our point of view. You threw everything away in the blink of an eye to do what? Become a lawyer? Why?" he insisted, his green eyes fixed on her hazel orbs. She blinked furiously before looking away.

"You showed no interest until his trial."

"You don't understand." She shook her head, willing the tears that pricked not to fall.

"Too right I don't understand," his voice just above a whisper.

Hermione leaned in. "Remus was right, you are blinded by hate," she whispered back.

Sitting back, Harry looked at her as though he was wounded.

"This isn't about that," he finally spoke as crimson stained Hermione's cheeks.

"No?" Hermione asked, feeling her temper rising. "Then what is it about? Because from my point of view that is exactly what it is about. You are not interested in justice, you are only interested in making sure your childhood enemy is locked away. In which case, I don't understand why you attended his trial or spoke in his defence about the Astronomy tower, or why you testified in defence of his mother." She pushed the bowl away, her appetite lost.

Harry sighed, pushing the bowl back. "You are tired, I can see it in the lines under your eyes. And you're not eating properly, you have lost weight. I don't want us to argue, I certainly don't want to lose you as a friend, and I don't want to see you do this to yourself."

Hermione said nothing as she stared out of the window, watching the rain that had started to fall run like rivers down the shopfront glass.

"Have you spoken to Ron since the trial?" he asked her carefully.

Hermione continued the stare out of the window. "No."

"Are you coming to 'The Burrow' for Christmas?" he pressed.

"Probably not, given the state of things," she snapped.

Harry grabbed his bottle of water, pushing the remains of his sandwich to one side, glancing at his wristwatch.

"I should get back. Do you want me to walk you back?"

"No. I think I am going to wander around the bookshops in Covent Garden for a bit before I go back. Theo won't mind."

"That's something else I don't get, when did you and Theo become so close?" The words fell from Harry's lips before he could stop them.

"We were assigned to one another as part of the intern program. He is my partner and colleague. He is also, apparently, the only one who understands me right now."

Harry winced a little before leaning down. "Look after yourself," he told her, pressing a kiss into her hair.

Hermione watched him leave before rubbing the lone tear that escaped with the back of her hand.


	18. November 1998

**Ministry of Magic Courtrooms**

**Monday 2nd November 1998**

**14:46pm**

Harry jogged along the corridor in an effort to catch up with her. "'Mione!" he called, as he picked up his pace, dodging past the wizards and witches who went about their daily tasks.

"Hermione!" he called out again, darting past a clerk carrying the files from courtroom B.

She stopped at the elevator, pressing the button furiously as he caught finally caught up to her.

"Hermione," Harry breathed, confusion contorting his face as he watched her brush angry tears away.

"I need to see Cormac." She shuddered at the thought, pushing her own revulsion away. This was more important.

"Hermione, I don't understand. Why are you so upset?"

"This isn't right!" she cried, yanking open the door of the elevator as it slammed to a halt in front of her.

"What isn't?" Harry asked, stepping in beside her, searching her face.

"I wasn't even given a chance," she cried, pressing the button for the first floor so hard her fingertip blanched at the loss of circulation.

"Hermione, I'm lost. Use your words please."

Hermione gruffed at his attempt at humour. "Not now. I have to speak with Cormac."

* * *

**Office of the Minister of Magic**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 2nd November**

**15:02pm**

Hermione rushed into the ante office, her hair wild and eyes ablaze, rounding on Undersecretary Anthony Goldstein. "Where's our esteemed Minister?" she spat.

"Not in his office, Miss Granger," Anthony replied calmly. "He had a lunch appointment and nothing in the diary for the remainder of today. I would think he has taken advantage of this for a long lunch."

"Typical," Hermione hissed, pacing the room. "I need to speak with him."

Anthony put his quill down, gesturing for her to take the chair opposite him.

"I cannot imagine that is something you relish the thought of, so is there anything I can help you with?"

Hermione sat down. "I have just come from the courtrooms."

"Ah," Anthony replied, knowing only one hearing was scheduled for today. The month long case had been adjourned for the Halloween break, final testimonies, verdict and possible sentencing to be decided today.

"Due process has not been followed. I had significant testimony to give and it was ignored. No one cared to listen to what I had to say. I was not given a chance to submit important testimony for his defence in full. His lawyer was worse than useless, and I was threatened with being held in contempt."

Anthony sat back, unsurprised at the last statement, suppressing the smile that threatened to break across his features.

"And I presume you wish to discuss this miscarriage of justice with Cormac?"

Anthony raised an eyebrow as Hermione heard the irony in his voice.

"Well, I don't know what else to do," Hermione cried.

Anthony thought for a moment, then opened his desk drawer. Pulling out a bound pile of parchment, he handed it to her. Confused, she took the bundle, frowning at the embossed lettering on the coversheet.

"I can schedule you an appointment towards the end of the week if you are still sure you want to speak to Cormac. Or instead, I could add your name to the list?

Hermione looked up at Anthony, a smirk lifting the corners of his mouth subtlely, as her mind worked into overdrive.

"Add me to the list," she stated. "And thank you." She motioned to the bundle as she rose from her seat.

* * *

**108 Richmond Avenue**

**Richmond**

**Surrey**

**Tuesday 3rd November 1998**

**18:04pm**

Hermione chewed on her quill thoughtfully, eyes narrowed as she stared into space, parchment spread out over her coffee table. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and she was wearing an old pair of Gryffindor pyjamas that she used to lounge about the house in. The floo roared to life, green light licking the pristine white walls of her lounge. Turning her attention to the floo, she watched as Ron stepped into her living room, brushing the powder from his clothes.

"Hi," he greeted, his impish smile turning to a frown as he saw the paperwork on her coffee table.

"Harry said you rushed off yesterday and didn't show up for your interview today."

"I am not applying to Magical Regulation anymore," she stated, scribbling on the parchment before her.

Ron sat down on the sofa beside her, squinting at the sheets spread out before him. "What's all this?"

"Application form," Hermione muttered, pausing and then scribbling again.

"I see," Ron replied slowly, lifting the cover sheet from underneath her teacup.

"Ministry of Magic Department of Magical Law Enforcement Investigations Department Legal Internship," he read out before turning to her. "You want to be a lawyer? Where's this come from?"

Hermione set her quill down, turning to face him. "Justice."

Ron's face contorted with a mix of emotions Hermione couldn't quite place.

"Justice for who? Harry told me you left his trial in tears, Hermione. Tears. What was all that about?"

She sensed the anger building in his tone.

"What happened yesterday wasn't right," she started but Ron cut her off, rising to his feet.

"He's a Death Eater, Hermione. What happened was absolutely right. I can't believe this and neither can Harry."

Hermione watched as he paced her lounge.

"Ronald, if we allow miscarriages of justice..."

"Miscarriages of justice?" He echoed her words with disbelief as his eyes widened. "I can't believe what I am hearing."

"Ron, just listen to me, there is stuff you don't know."

"Too right, 'Mione. And I don't want to know. I don't want to know what it is that could make my best friend defend someone of the likes of whom killed Fred," Ron yelled, grabbing a fistful of floo powder from the bowl on her mantlepiece.

"Ron, wait-"

But it was too late. Ron stepped into the floo without looking back.

* * *

**Office of Percy Weasley**

**Investigations Department**

**Department of Magical Law Enforcement**

**Ministry of Magic**

**Monday 9th November 1998**

Closing the application file, Percy looked up at Hermione and smiled. "Obviously it goes without saying that this is by far the best application to the programme that I have ever read." He watched as Hermione suppressed her nervousness, returning his smile. "And you are of course accepted to the programme." He paused, hearing her audible relief. "Each year we select ten people who are split into five pairs. Each application is carefully scrutinised so that the most appropriate people can be paired to work together. There was only one person who came anywhere near your grades, Hermione. I'd like to introduce you to your partner." He nodded to the doorway, watching as Hermione turned in her seat.

"Hello, Hermione." The young man flashed her a causal smile, running fingers through his hair nervously as Hermione flashed back to the unassuming Slytherin from her potions, arithmancy and ancient runes classes.

"Hello, Theo." she replied.


	19. The Trial of Draco Malfoy Sept-Nov 1998

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtroom B**

**Tuesday 1st September 1998**

**8:54am**

 

It was 1st September and for the first time in eight years, Hermione Granger was not hurriedly preparing for the start of another year at Hogwarts.  Instead, she was shuffling past witches and wizards, as she made her way to her seat in the gallery of the courtroom.  Smiling, she settled into the seat next to Harry. She then watched as the clerk nodded to the court usher who intoned, “All rise,” as the Wizengamot and Chief Warlock Zachariah Bones, uncle of their former classmate Susan Bones, made their way into the court.  Everyone took their seats once more as the usher nodded to the Auror standing by the doorway that lead to the corridor. The corridor was where the accused were brought up from the floo that connected the Ministry to the custody suite of Azkaban Prison.  Moments later, four aurors made their way into the court, flanking the accused as he shuffled, hands and feet bound with chains, towards the seat in the middle of the courtroom.

 

Zachariah Bones pushed his half-moon spectacles down his nose, peering over them to look directly at the blonde man before him.  Hermione found herself a little unnerved at the image reminiscent of her former headmaster.  

“Draco Malfoy, you stand accused of willfully and unlawfully joining the terrorist organisation known as the Death Eaters, willfully and unlawfully taking the Dark Mark, of willfully and unlawfully allowing wanted fugitives into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, willfully and unlawfully taking part in the murder of Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and for aiding and abetting in the crimes committed at Malfoy Manor as set out in the trial of Lucius Malfoy.  These are listed as follows.” The warlock paused to take a piece of parchment from the clerk.  “The willing and unlawful provision of shelter to known fugitives including Tom Riddle, also known as Voldemort, Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black and other persons, the willing and unlawful kidnapping of Garrick Ollivander, Luna Lovegood, Harry Potter, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger, and aiding and abetting in the torture, by means of the  _ Cruciatus  _ curse, of Hermione Granger.” Handing the parchment back to the clerk, he fixed his stare at Draco as he asked, “How do you plead?

 

Hermione felt Harry grip her hand tight as she watched the scene before her intently.  Draco had lost all his obnoxious arrogance in the time since Dumbledore’s passing.  Leaning forward, she held her breath as she waited for him to answer.

“Not guilty,” Draco calmly replied as shouts rang out across the gallery.

“Order! Order!” The chief warlock banged his gavel as his voice boomed across the courtroom.

Hermione sucked in a breath of relief as the clerk handed the court docket to the chief warlock, watching as he nodded to the clerk.

“Hearing is set for 1st October 1998.  Court is dismissed.”

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtroom B**

**Thursday 1st October 1998**

**14:21**

 

“We have heard opening statements from both the defence and the prosecution,” the chief warlock told the court.  “We shall now hear evidence from the prosecution.”

Hermione leaned forward in her seat, listening intently as the head of the MLE made his way to the stand to give his evidence.

* * *

**Ministry canteen**

**Friday 2nd October 1998**

**12:03pm**

 

Hermione picked at her salad as Ron spoke around a mouthful of ham sandwich. “I don’t understand why you care, ‘Mione.  Just show up when you’re called.”

“If I am called,” she murmured, pushing her salad away.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtroom B**

**Friday 9th October 1998**

**14:41**

 

“Anything further to add, Mr. Matlock?” The chief warlock addressed the lawyer.

“No, your honour, the prosecution rests,” he replied, before sitting back down.

Zachariah Bones stroked his chin thoughtfully before addressing the court.  “You have heard the evidence from the prosecution, now we will prepare for the evidence from the defence.  Court will now adjourn for the weekend recess.  We will resume nine am on Monday.  Court dismissed.”

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtroom B**

**Monday 2nd November 1998**

**13:02**

 

“And in your opinion was he likely to kill the headmaster?”

“No sir, he was lowering his wand.  Dumbledore had offered him amnesty within The Order.  He was hesitating, but I think he was going to accept his offer.  It was at that moment the other’s broke into the castle,” Harry explained.  Hermione watched him carefully, silently willing him to say more.  

“And with regard to your capture and imprisonment at Malfoy Manor, what do you think his intentions were?”

“Objection: Speculation,” the prosecution lawyer, Mr. Matlock called out.

“Overruled. I’d like to hear Mr. Potter’s view,” the chief warlock replied.  “You may continue,” he informed Harry.

Harry cleared his throat.  “I cannot tell you what his intentions were, but I do think he was only trying to protect his family, his mother in particular.  He did recognise us, that I can be sure.  I was the only one hit with a jinx.  He had enough contact with Ron and Hermione over the years to recognise them immediately.  His mother recognised Hermione, so I am certain Draco Malfoy recognised us all.  But he didn’t tell his aunt.  He protected us in that moment, but as to his intentions, only he knows what his motivation was.”

Hermione frowned.  Harry could have said more but she felt he was holding back.  Thinking his testimony was over, he made to step down, but was stopped in his tracks, Hermione’s eyes darting to the prosecution lawyer as he called to Harry. 

“Just one more question Mr Potter.” 

Harry looked around, not expecting the cross examination.  “What can you tell us about the torture of Miss Granger?”

Harry glanced across to Hermione, who visibly paled, her hands tightly clasped together as she trembled.  He looked across to Malfoy who’s eyes were closed, his expression unreadable.  Finally, he answered.  “I was not present, but we could hear her screams in the basement.” He shuddered at the memory.  “What was Mr. Malfoy’s reaction?” 

Harry frowned.  Clearly this man had more than one question.  “I am unaware as I was not in the room.”

The lawyer hummed in response.  “Did Mr. Malfoy help her?” 

Harry’s face fell as the defence lawyer sprung to his feet. 

“Objection!” 

The prosecution lawyer smirked knowing Harry’s face said it all. “Withdrawn your honour.”

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtroom B**

**Monday 2nd November 1998**

**14:03**

 

“Are there any more witnesses?”

“We call Hermione Granger to the stand.”

Draco’s head snapped round as Hermione made her way down from the gallery.  She tried to keep her gaze fixed but couldn’t help glancing his way.  

“Miss Granger, please can you tell us what you recall of Draco Malfoy’s actions from the Battle.”

Hermione cleared her throat.  “He did not take part in the activities of the Death Eaters against The Order or it’s allies.”  

“Thank you,” the lawyer replied.  Hermione frowned, expecting him to ask more.

“He defected.”

Gasps rang out across the courtroom.

“Thank you,” the lawyer smirked.

“Prosecution?” The Chief Warlock asked.

“Just one question.  Miss Granger, did Mr. Malfoy help you escape when you were being tortured by his aunt?”

Hermione looked over at Draco, who shut his eyes, pain flickering across his features.  He was a complex man, unreadable to most, but she saw it and it broke her heart as she answered honestly.

“No.”

“Thank you,” the prosecution lawyer sneered.

“But he couldn’t, he was trying to protect his family as much as us! You heard Harry, he was trying to protect us by not revealing our identity.  He defected as soon as he was able.”

“That is enough Miss Granger.  Please desist.” The chief warlock called.

“He defected!”

Zachariah Bones glared at her. “Miss Granger, please step down,”

“But your honour...”

“Silence.  This court rests.  If you speak again Miss Granger, you will be held in contempt of court.”

Hermione felt the panic rising in her chest as she scrambled down from the stand into the aisle.  Two aurors escorted her to the gallery.

“Miss Granger! Sit down!” the chief warlock bellowed.  

Hermione felt Harry tug her down into the seat next to him, his face anxious as he took in the sight of the panic stricken witch.

“Mr. Malfoy, please stand.” 

 

Hermione watched, silent tears tracking down her face as she watched the aurors flanking him as they escorted him from the room back to Azkaban where he was to begin his ten year sentence.  They shared a momentary look before he was shoved through the doorway and out of her sight.     
“This isn’t right,” she whispered, shaking her head. 

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtroom A**

**Wednesday 3rd May 2000**

**9:23am**

Theo shuffled his papers in an effort to stop his nerves as the four aurors flanked Draco, escorting him into the court.

"Mr. Nott," Cormac began, "You are here today to present to the court your test case. We have heard a brief summary of why this hearing has been set, and the failure of the last trial in regard to your client. The Ministry views miscarriages of justice and failures of due process as a failure of the Ministry, thus we do not take them lightly."

Hermione sat behind Theo in the gallery, her hands trembling as Cormac spoke, his gaze drifting over to meet hers. "It is my understanding that your partner was due to present this test case alongside you, however she has been suspended. I must therefore warn you that we will be considering this case with that in mind; in other words Mr. Nott, tread carefully. You may present only that which supports your claim. Therefore, you may only present the testimony that you feel was overlooked. Do you understand?"

Theo nodded.

Smirking, Cormac turned to Draco. "And do you, Mr. Malfoy, understand that this will not guarantee your release? We will only be considering whether, in the knowledge of this testimony, whether your original sentence would have been committed. It may be the finding of this court that the testimony does not provide anything additional for us to take into account. This is not so much a retrial as a consideration of the facts in addition to what we have heard. Do you understand this?"

Draco cleared his throat, his gaze firmly on Cormac as he replied. "Yes, your honour."

"Good, then we can begin," Cormac replied smugly.

Theo stood from the desk. "I'd like to call Miss Granger to the stand"

Hermione made her way confidently to the stand. She and Theo had rehearsed this over and over the night before.

"Please, in your own words, recount what you know of Mr. Malfoy's actions during the Battle of Hogwarts," Theo prompted her, waiting patiently as she glanced for a moment at Draco before her gaze returned to his. He smiled reassuringly at her.

"Mr. Malfoy did not take part in the activities of the Death Eaters against The Order or it's allies. In fact, he came to the Room of Requirement, looking for Harry. Ronald Weasley and I were with him. All he required was his wand, as he had been using his mother's. Witches and wizards often bond with their wands in an intimate way. Mr. Malfoy's wand is 10 inch, hawthorn with unicorn hair as its core. Wands with unicorn cores are generally the most difficult to turn to the Dark Arts. They are the most faithful of all wands, and usually remain strongly attached to their first owner, irrespective of whether he or she was an accomplished witch or wizard. It is understandable then, that he felt so upset by the disarmament of it." She glanced over at Draco who appeared overwhelmed by her understanding. Glancing back at Theo she continued. "The Room was then destroyed, not by Draco Malfoy, but by Vincent Crabbe who cast the fiendfyre, sadly costing him his life."

"Then what happened?" Theo asked, gently pressing her.

Hermione took a steadying breath. "Harry saved his life. The four of us crash landed outside the room, and Mr. Malfoy took off having retrieved his wand from Harry. Then we destroyed the horcrux. But what a lot of people do not know, is that Harry was himself an accidental horcrux." She paused, thankful for the fact that hearings in courtroom A were reserved for closed hearings where the press and public were not allowed to be present. She felt Cormac's eyes on her as she continued, focusing on Theo. "As each horcrux was destroyed, Harry would experience a vision; a connection between himself and Voldemort would allow him to see into his mind. As the horcrux was destroyed, Harry collapsed, going into a trance like state. It was at this moment I felt a hand grab me and pull me into an alcove."

"Who pulled you into the recess?" Theo asked.

"Draco Malfoy," she replied confidently. "We thought he had taken off, but instead, he had gone into the shadows, getting his breath back and trying to come to terms with the death of his friend in such an awful manner in front of his very eyes." She glanced over at Draco who's eyes were closed, remembering that moment. She stared at him as she continued. "He was scared. He didn't know what to do. I saw in his face the same look I had seen at the Manor while I was being tortured."

"Please explain to the court what you mean by that," Theo instructed.

She took a steadying breath. "He was frightened. He had tried to protect us all in the only way he could, but he was not stupid. I might have been top of the class, but Draco Malfoy was always a very close second. He witnessed the same things we had for the last six and a half years, albeit from a different perspective. That left him with a deep distrust of The Order. From his point of view, Dumbledore had known for a long time that he was dying and that Draco had been ordered to kill him, yet he waited until it was too late to offer Draco amnesty. It suited him, for whatever reason, to allow events to play out in a set pattern. He considered Draco Malfoy to be a good man worth saving, but only when it suited him to be saved."

Hermione paused, allowing this to sink in for a moment before continuing. "Draco told me that he wanted to defect, that he had come to find us not just to reclaim his wand, but to speak with me. He hadn't anticipated Crabbe or Goyle creating the havoc they had when he fetched them, he only wanted them to distract Harry and Ron while he spoke with me. He didn't trust Harry or Ron because they were prejudiced against him as much as he had been of them. For years they were rivals, and he thought neither would believe him. He trusted me to give him the benefit of the doubt and listen. I don't think I understood why then, but I do now."

Theo tilted his head "What do you mean by that?"

"I always thought Draco Malfoy hated me to the extent that, in his eyes, I was reduced to one word," she explained, a wry smile forming on her lips. "Then, his aunt carved that word on my arm." She drew her sleeve back, feeling the eyes of the Wizengamot falling on her exposed forearm. "His perspective shifted, causing him to reevaluate everything he had ever known about me. And what he realised was that, despite everything, I was the only person who had ever shown him compassion."

Theo swallowed hard as he took this in. He hadn't realised until she explained this the night before that she was right. Hearing it again now didn't make it any more easy to stomach.

"He was willing to defect, but only to me, not The Order as a whole. His deep distrust and fear overruled any reason in that moment."

Theo paused while the court murmured.

"To your knowledge, Miss Granger, were there any other members of The Order who had defected under similar circumstances?"

"Yes. Severus Snape," Hermione stated calmly as the murmurs of the court grew louder.

"Order," Cormac instructed, narrowing his eyes.

"Can you prove this?" he asked slowly.

"Hermione turned to Cormac. "Yes, Harry has already submitted the memories he recovered for use in the trials of the Death Eaters," she replied before turning back to Theo.

"Can you please explain to the court how the two incidences are similar?"

Hermione smiled. "Snape defected to Albus Dumbledore, not The Order as a whole."

"In your view why is this significant?"

Hermione glanced at the Wizengamot, who were enraptured by her words. "A precedent was set in that actions carried out as a Death Eater were overlooked when a Death Eater defected even if it was to only one member of The Order, not The Order as a whole. But, as the testimony of both Harry Potter in the trial of Draco Malfoy and today by myself shows, Draco did not participate willfully in any action carried out by the Death Eaters. He did not kill Dumbledore, he did not willfully allow wanted fugitives into the school, he did not willfully take part in the kidnap or imprisonment of anyone at the Manor, and importantly he did not willfully participate in my torture."

"He did not stop it though," a member of the court murmured loud enough for her to hear. She fixed her gaze on the section of the court it had come from. "Tell me what you would have done, if you knew that to try and save me would have resulted in the death of not only yourself, but in the very person you were trying to save and the persons whom you were trying to protect?"

No response came, but her words had the desired effect.

Turning back to Theo she continued. "When it mattered, he made the right choices. He took the Mark, but not willingly. Nothing he did for them was willing and yet he willfully acted in any way he could to protect us. His defection should be taken into account as the most important of all his actions, not the least."

She sat back, exhausted.

"Thank you, Miss Granger. No further questions."

Cormac nodded for her to return to the gallery before turning to the court. "All those in favour of clearing Mr. Draco Malfoy of all charges?" He counted the raised hands.

"All those in favour of Mr. Draco Malfoy's sentence being completed in full? Three hands rose.

Cormac took a deep breath before banging his gavel. "Cleared of all charges. Please release Mr. Malfoy," he instructed the aurors.

Hermione's heart was in her mouth as Theo and Draco embraced in the courtroom while the auror unclasped his shackles. Stunned, she remained in her seat, tears pooling in her eyes and clouding her vision. Her hands frantically brushed the tears away. When she dropped her hands from her face, the blonde wizard was standing before her, pulling her up into a tight embrace.

"Thank you, for everything," he whispered into her hair, as her tears dampened his prison shirt.


	21. Epilogue

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtrooms**

**Tuesday 23rd May 2000**

**12:02pm**

Draco paced nervously outside courtroom A, his hands raking through his hair, tugging slightly at his locks. He was in need of a haircut and a shave, but having been released a little under three weeks ago, he had yet to arrange for either. Suddenly, the door behind him burst open, court clerks filling out, hurrying down the corridor, Cormac, Percy, and their lackeys following behind them. Peering into the courtroom, he saw Hermione gathering her things, Theo stepping down from the gallery to offer her his hand. His eyes narrowed as she gave Theo a soft smile of thanks as he held the little gate to the aisle open for her.

Catching his eye, Hermione's smile grew and her pace quickened as she stepped out of the courtroom, standing on tiptoes to give Draco a kiss.

"Well?" he asked, as she pulled away, feeling her slip her hand into his.

"The court has adjourned for lunch and to deliberate on a decision. We are due back here in one hour for an answer," Theo explained as they stood in the hallway. "Do you want to grab lunch here or somewhere else?" he asked Hermione gently.

Hermione gave a tired shrug. It had been a long arduous morning and she was too exhausted to make a decision for herself.

Theo glanced at Draco who gave a subtle shrug as Hermione leaned into him, communicating silently. "I have an idea," he mumbled, tugging Hermione along by her free hand.

* * *

**Gauthier**

**21 Romilly St,**

**London**

**Tuesday 23rd May 2000**

**12: 15pm**

Hermione pushed her 'Scottish Scallops Salad' around the plate as the three of them sat in the Chef's Room of the regency townhouse that provided three floors of intimate dining and fabulous modern French cuisine. Draco squeezed her hand tightly under the table, causing her to look up from her plate. "Don't worry love, it will be fine."

A small smile ghosted her lips he leant over, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"Must you?" Theo groused, "One really does hate to play the third wheel." His tone slightly mocking.

"Oh spare us, you're such a drama queen!" Hermione retorted, rolling her eyes before flashing him a grateful smile.

* * *

**Ministry of Magic**

**Courtrooms**

**Tuesday 23rd May 2000**

**14:16pm**

Draco was back to pacing. He hated the waiting part. Not knowing anything was seriously irritating. Sitting down on the little bench outside the courtroom he dropped his head into his hands, groaning quietly to himself. This was his fault. He should have never allowed her to get involved. He should have told Theo to get her to give up. Who was he kidding? This was Hermione Granger. She didn't give up anything.

He jerked as he felt a hand on his shoulder, looking up sharply, before relaxing.

"Any news?"

"No, mother," he replied, sighing heavily as he allowed his head to fall back against the oak paneling behind him with a heavy thud.

Suddenly the courtroom door flung open and a mass of curls flew at him, arms wrapping around him, his shirt dampening as she sobbed into his chest. His arms instinctively enveloped her. He stared confused as he tried to discern the expression on Theo's face as he stood, stoic at the end of the hallway. The facade cracked as a smile broke out across his face and he nodded to Draco, who pulled back slightly, lightly tipping Hermione's chin up so he could see her face. Despite the tears, she looked happy; the happiest he had ever seen her. He couldn't help his own smile as he brought his lips crashing down on hers.

Narcissa patted her gently on the arm as Draco pulled away once more. "Come dears, let's go home."

* * *

**Malfoy Manor**

**Tuesday 23rd May 2000**

**18:56pm**

Hermione handed him a glass of Firewhisky as he looked up from where he sat in an old leather chair, a tired smile playing out across her full lips. He took the glass, returning her smile with thanks. She oscillated for a moment beside him, before deciding to go with her gut and dropping onto the rug in front of him, pressing herself against his legs. He sipped the amber liquid as his hand found its way into her curls, a contented sigh slipping from her lips. Theo dropped into the other chair, clutching his own tumbler of Firewhiskey, chuckling lightly.

"What?" he frowned, his hand pausing, the glass inches from his lips. Hermione closed her eyes and smiled at the memory.

"Nothing," Theo replied, shaking his head. "You need a haircut and a shave, you still look like shit," he told him.

Draco chuckled. "Still look better than you."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot thank enough the people who have taken the time to read and review and those of you who have given me such positive encouragement during the course of this story. I am so happy that everyone enjoyed this story and especially those of you who enjoyed the uniqueness. I am absolutely gutted this story is now over because this has been quite special for me. I hope everyone enjoyed their Christmas present, Christmas at Nott Manor and had a lovely Christmas. D84 x


	22. AUTHOR NOTE

**AUTHOR NOTE: I shall be hosting a Question and Answer session on Devil's Advocate on Dramione FanFiction Forum (https*://*www.*facebook.com/*groups/*936878543096233/ (remove * to make the link work) on Sunday 8th January 2017 18:00 GMT.  Come join us to take part :)**


End file.
